DRAKE TAKES OVER THE FAYZ
by WeAllLiveInAZazeySubmarine
Summary: This is just a story about what could happen if mad pyschopath Drake Merwin took over the FAYZ! ENJOY!
1. Death, Destruction and Drake

**This is my first FanFic. It's about what could happen if Drake Merwin managed to gain control of The FAYZ. It's a short chapter, but (hopefully!) they'll get longer!**

Drake Merwin was still fighting Orc, but out of the corner of his eye he could see Sam Temple and Caine Soren fighting in front of the church steps. He saw Caine drop Astrid from where he had her suspended using his telekinetic powers, spin around and throw Diana Ladris across the street. Drake smirked. He always had hated Diana. That's when he saw Sam raise his hands.

From the bottom of the church steps, Sam, covered in blood and bruises, extended his one good hand, palm out. A brilliant green – white light burst from his hand, heading straight for his evil twin, Caine. Caine lifted his own hands and the next thing he knew, Sam was flying backwards – but not before the beam of light had hit Caine.

Sam hit the ground with a dull thud, hitting his head off a lamppost at the same time. His last thoughts before his world turned black were of his girlfriend, Astrid, and how she and her autistic brother would cope in the FAYZ, especially with Drake around.

Caine stumbled backwards. Sam's beam of light had hit him right in the centre of his stomach. He clutched at his stomach as he gasped for breath. He saw Diana sit up and rub her head. "Diana!" he tried to yell but his voice was no more than a harsh croak.

Diana sat up and looked at Caine. He was doubled over and looked as though he wanted to cry. She shakily got to her feet and ran over to him. She knelt beside him and took his hand. Caine looked at her and smiled sadly. "I'm sorry," he whispered, still holding his hand. "I'm sorry for how I treated you earlier and I'm sorry I can't protect you from Drake." Caine continued, a tear making its way slowly down his face. "It's all right, Caine." Diana said, surprised to find tears in her own eyes. She wiped them away and opened her mouth to say something else. That's when she noticed that Caine's eyes had shut and that his grip on her arm had gone slack.

"Caine?" Diana asked, her voice an octave higher than normal. There was no answer. Caine?" she asked again, grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him. He didn't respond. Diana noticed that there was no steady rise and fall of his chest. There was no other explanation for it: Caine was dead. "No!" she whispered, beginning to sob uncontrollably. She knew that she was upset about Caine dying but it was more than that. She was also crying because she that Caine wouldn't be around to protect her from Drake when he found her. "NO!" she cried again. "NO!" a voice mimicked from behind her. Diana turned around slowly. And froze. There, just an arms length away from her, stood Drake, a smug smile on his face, his Whip–Hand twisted around his waist.

Astrid stood up, scanning the ruined street with wild eyes, looking for Sam. At first she couldn't see him but then she saw him, lying in a heap across the street. Gripping L.P.'s hand in her own, she ran down the church steps and over to Sam. As she ran, Astrid started mumbling a prayer to herself: "St. Michael the Archangel, defend us in battle. Be our defence against the wickedness and snares of the devil. May God rebuke him, we humbly pray. And do you, O prince of the heavenly host, by the power of God…" Astrid let her sentence trail off when she reached Sam. She sat down beside him and put two of her fingers to his neck, searching for a pulse. There was nothing, "No," she said quietly, tears pouring down her face. She looked up and saw Lana "The Healer" walking past.

"Lana!" Astrid called, her voice urgent. Lana ran over to her. Astrid, still crying, looked at Lana then looked back at Sam. Lana followed her gaze and gasped. Sam was a bloody mess, limbs sticking out at odd angles. "Help him, Lana. Please, help him!" Astrid sobbed. Lana moved Astrid's fingers away from Sam's neck and replaced them with her own. "I'm so sorry Astrid, but there is nothing I can do." Lana drew Astrid into an awkward embrace then stood up when they heard screaming in the distance. "I have to go and help," she said, running off. Astrid was left alone with a dead body and L.P.

Suddenly, there was a small crash behind her. She turned around and saw L.P.'s gameboy lying on the ground, the batteries rolling around. But there was no L.P. she heard a small, strangled cry and looked. Standing behind her was drake. He was holding Diana with his left hand and he had his Whip–Hand around L.P.'s neck. "Put him DOWN, Drake!" Astrid yelled, at the same time fixing L.P.'s game. "Or what?" Drake taunted, raising L.P. a little higher off the ground.

"_Please_ Drake," Astrid said quietly. Diana, who Drake had forgotten about until that moment, turned around and kicked Drake, hard, in the shin. He cried out and dropped L.P. onto the ground where he started to wail. Astrid ran over to him and gave him his game. "Window seat, Petey, window seat" Astrid soothed him, at the same time glaring at Drake. Diana walked, almost casually despite the fact that Drake was even more likely to kill her than before, over to Astrid, who was still kneeling beside Sam's body. Diana extended her hand and helped Astrid up.


	2. Guns and Trees

**Ok, here's chapter 2! I'm sorry it took so long for me to update this – to make up for it, is sat up until 10 o' clock last night writing it and chapter 3. Enjoy!**

"Are you okay, Astrid?" Diana asked hesitantly, concern etched onto her pale face.

"You mean despite the fact that I am standing beside my boyfriend's dead body and that psychopath over there," here, Astrid paused and shot a quick glance at Drake, who had by now recovered, before continuing, "…upsetting my brother? Oh yeah, I'm just fine." She said, smiling wryly.

"Well, sor…" Diana started to mutter but was unable to finish as she was grabbed roughly from behind before being spun around forcefully. She came face to face with Drake. "_Oh no"_ she thought. "_How could I have forgotten about __**him?**__"_

Drake saw the fear flickering in Diana's eyes. It was only there for a second, but that didn't matter to Drake – what mattered to him was the fact that Diana was scared of him. He grinned maliciously and pressed his face closer to Diana's. "So you _are_ scared of me, Diana," he whispered to her. He expected her to deny it, but to his surprise, she didn't. Instead, her eyes widened and she started struggling against his iron grip. Drake's shark-like grin grew and he gripped her arms tighter before pushing her over to where Astrid, who was standing with her arm around L.P.'s shoulder protectively, stood.

Drake started towards them menacingly, a look of pure hatred on his face. The 2 girls stepped backwards with each step Drake took forward, Astrid dragging L.P. along with her. "You're both scared of me!" Drake exclaimed gleefully. "Without your boyfriends to protect you, you're _powerless_ – literally! Now I can do what I want, and 2 – well, 3, if you count the Petard, which I don't – are first on my list of people to hurt." Drake continued, the hatred on his face replaced by his trademark grin.

This was too much for Diana. She turned and fled down the street, even though she knew it was pointless, Drake would catch her. Suddenly, there was a loud BANG and a bullet whizzed past her, inches from her face. She stumbled, but stopped herself from falling and kept running. Glancing quickly behind her, she saw Drake aim the gun at her head, an unfamiliar gleam in his steel-grey eyes. Diana turned around again and ran straight into a tree. The last thing she heard was a burst of cruel, short laughter from Drake and shouts from Astrid. Then she blacked out.

Diana opened her eyes about 5 minutes later. She looked right into the concerned eyes of Astrid. She sat up slowly and looked around her. She was sitting at the foot of a tree and saw L.P. playing his game and Drake was standing a little way off, glaring at them and fingering his gun. Diana rubbed her head. "What happened?" she asked Astrid. "Astrid looked at her and grinned quickly. "You ran into this tree we're sitting under just now."

"How on EARTH did that happen?" Diana asked, a confused look on her face. Astrid suddenly turned serious. "You can't remember?" she asked. Diana shook her head. Astrid sighed, then explained in a low voice. "You were running away from Drake. He fired his gun but missed you. He was about to shoot again when you ran into the tree. I shouted to warn you about the tree, but I guess you didn't hear me." Astrid smiled shyly at Diana.

"Talking about me, girls?" Drake hissed dangerously, crouching down beside them.  
Astrid shook her head. "N…no." she said hurriedly, a blush spreading up her cheeks. Drake glowered at her. "I'm a psychopath, not an idiot!" he growled. Diana smirked. "I didn't think there was much of a difference." She said sweetly, using her not-so-secret secret weapon – sarcasm – to annoy Drake. A sharp slap from him sent Diana reeling backwards onto the soft grass. "Get up, both of you. We're going to Coates." Drake ordered, standing up. Astrid jumped up and ran to L.P.

Diana pushed herself up into a sitting position. She was just starting to stand up when she felt Drake's hand gripping her hair. He gave a sharp tug and pulled her to her feet. "OW! That _hurt!" _she cried. Drake smiled to himself. It pleased him to hurt her.

"Move it!" Drake said, dragging her by her wrist. "Oh, and _try_ not to walk into _another_ tree." He added, smirking at her.

The 2 of them walked over to Astrid. Well, Drake walked – Diana stumbled over rocks and almost catapulted into Astrid after Drake stopped suddenly and, still gripping her wrist, shoved her forwards before letting her go. He sauntered past them, pausing only to give them a look that said "_I dare you – don't follow me!"_


	3. Recognition and Threats

**Okay, there is a HUGE shock at the end of this chapter – I didn't mean for it to happen, but it did! **

**Once again, I do NOT own GONE or any of the characters. So here it is, Chapter 3!**

"Come on L.P." Astrid whispered, tugging gently on her little brother's arm, guiding him. She looked at Diana. They followed Drake nervously, even L.P. seemed aware of the danger. Suddenly, Astrid felt a small handslip into hers, squeeze it tightly and then withdraw as quickly has it had arrived in her hand. Astrid looked down, shock etched onto her face. L.P. was as engrossed in his game as usual, you would honestly think that nothing had just passed between him and Astrid. She knelt down on the ground and put an arm out in front of her to stop L.P. He didn't react, in fact, if it was possible, he seemed to concentrate even more on his game. "L.P." Astrid whispered softly, hope building up inside her. Nothing. Astrid felt all the hope bubbling inside her go down like a deflated balloon. She started to stand up when the unexpected happened – L.P. _**LOOKED**_ at her! She gasped once then gasped again when she saw recognition flash through his eyes. "_Perhaps this is a sign that he's getting better,"_ Astrid thought, suppressing a smile. "He's hungry," L.P. whispered. "Hungry in the dark."

L.P. started to scream. Astrid followed his gaze and saw Drake, his face contorted in pain, aiming his gun at...**L.P. **Astrid paled. "Drake, NO!" Astrid and Diana cried simultaneously. It was too late. Astrid tried to pull her brother out of the way, but she was frozen in fear. She closed her eyes and could only sit there, helpless, as her brother screamed. Then…silence. Astrid opened her eyes and saw the tiny body of L.P. lying motionless on the ground, his gameboy lying beside him. She sensed someone behind her. It was Diana. Diana extended her hand to the crying Astrid and helped her up. "Déjà vu or what?" Diana whispered softly, hugging Astrid. Astrid broke away and turned to face Drake. He was sitting on the ground, head in his hands. The gun was lying discarded in front of him. Astrid walked over to Drake and picked up the gun. She put the barrel of the gun to his forehead.

Drake looked up at Astrid. At first, he looked scared – almost like L.P. had before the gun had been fired – but the moment passed so quickly, Astrid wasn't even sure it had happened because he was back to his usual self: cocky and arrogant. "Go on then, Astrid. Pull the trigger." Drake said to her, grinning. Astrid glared at him. Diana watched from the sideline, a look of horror on her face. "Put the gun down Astrid! He's baiting you!" Diana's words fell on deaf ears. Drake looked at Astrid and smiled cruelly at her. "Kill me, like I killed your retarded brother." He said to her. Astrid flinched as though someone had slapped her. She dropped Drake's gun, and then stood there, just staring into space.

Drake snatched his gun and stood up. He grabbed the front of Astrid's blouse and dragged her closer to him. "If you threaten me again, I swear, gun or no gun, I WILL kill you. Understand?" he spat. Astrid nodded meekly, tears running down her face. "I said: UNDERSTAND?" he yelled, jerking her even closer to him. "Yes." Astrid whispered. Drake smiled and let her go. "Good. Now, let's go – I want to reach Coates before nightfall."

Diana laughed. "Why? You scared, Drake?" she asked.

"No," Drake snapped at her, sending a menacing glare at her. "But you should be. Let's _**go!"**_ Smirking, Drake led them down the street and towards the hill that led to Coates Academy. Astrid took one last look at her brother's body before running to catch up with Drake and Diana, who were already far ahead. The body of Little Pete Ellison was left on the ground, blood still seeping from the bullet wound in his head. He was only 4, but he knew too much – that's why the Darkness forced Drake to shoot him.

**See, I said there would be something shocking happening! I know Astrid and L.P. were kind of out of character, but never mind! Review please!**


	4. Coyotes and Coates

**OK, I really do NOT like this chapter! I apologise that it took me so long to update but I have kind of been drifting with this chapter because, as I said,**

**I don't like it. I have a feeling that the next chapter will be soooo much better so please don't let this chapter put you off reading the rest of it!**

Diana heard coyotes howling and shivered. Being stuck with Drake was bad enough but with a pack of mangy, probably hungry, coyotes on the loose, well, it just didn't bear thinking about. _I wish Caine had listened to me when I said we shouldn't fight, _Diana thought. _If he had then- _her thoughts were cut off by a low snarl. Looking up, she saw that Drake and Astrid had stopped walking. Standing directly in front of them was a pack of hungry-looking coyotes. "What do you want, Pack Leader?" Drake snapped to the biggest, scruffiest coyote. "Whip-Hand!" the coyote said in surprise. "Pack hungry. Pack leader take them to find food. Darkness say there is food this way." Pack Leader said, his eyes narrowing, his rough tongue running over his muzzle. He yipped a command to his pack. The whole pack, with Pack Leader at the front, moved forward as one. "Pack Leader NOT eat Whip-Hand!" Drake yelles as the coyotes advanced towards them. He was ignored. Drake raised his gun but it didn't deter the coyotes.

Astrid knew what she had to do. She didn't like it, in fact she HATED it, but it was the _only _way to save their lives. "Pack Leader." Astrid said, choking back sobs. "I know where you can get food." This caught their attention. Barking another command to the Pack, he turned to Astrid. The rest of the Pack stopped moving and looked eagerly at Astrid. "Well, human? Where is the food?" Pack Leader snarled. Astrid fought back tears as she pointed back the way she had just come with Drake and Diana. "B…back there." She whispered, hating herself more and more with each passing second. Pack Leader observed her, trying to see if she was lying. When he was satisfied that she was telling the truth, he yapped to the pack and they ran off.

She looked up and saw Drake and Diana staring at her. "Why did you do that, Astrid?" Diana asked her quietly, shock visible in her eyes. Astrid had to stifle a sob before she answered. "Because…because it was the only way I could think of to save our lives." She said before breaking down in tears.

"Oh, Astrid," Diana said. "You shouldn't have done that." 

"What, so you'd rather be eaten alive by a bunch of hungry coyotes?" Drake asked her sceptically, raising an eyebrow. "It would be better than staying with you for much longer!" Diana snapped back at him. Drake glared at her. "You are going to regret that, Ladris!" Drake hissed menacingly.

Diana rolled her eyes. "You keep threatening me, Merwin, but you've yet to go through with it." She said.

Suddenly, Drake lifted his Whip-Hand and brought it down, hard, on Diana's face. Drops of blood started running down her cheek. "I'm sorry, was that meant to _hurt?"_ Diana asked, wincing slightly. Drake frowned and then hit her again. "Don't worry; it'll be so much worse when we get to Coates." Drakes said coolly, smirking. Diana put her hand to her face and shuddered as she felt the blood running through her fingers. Silently, Astrid handed her a tissue and Diana pressed it against her cheek, hoping to stem the flow of blood. Diana nodded her thanks and grimaced. "Let's go." Drake said harshly. "We're nearly at Coates." He added, his shark-like grin making both girls flinch.

Not long after, the three of them found that they had arrived at Coates. To Astrid, it was as daunting inside as it was outside. Diana and Astrid followed Drake down a long corridor and up a few flights of stairs. He came to a stop outside a dorm room. Drake opened the door and pushed them both inside. "You'll both be staying here." He informed them. "I'll be right across the hall so I'll hear you if you try to escape. And you won't like me when I'm angry." He added. Diana glared fiercely at him. "We don't like you anyway." She muttered to Astrid, who smiled faintly. Drake glowered at her. "You'll _both _pay for _that _in the morning!" he told them cheerfully as he walked out the room, slamming the door shut. Drake opened the door to the room across from Diana and Astrid's and stepped inside.

**Once again, I apologise for this chapter! I also realise that all the chapters so far have been really short – I'll TRY to make up for it by attempting to make the next chapter much longer! I'll also try and be quicker to update! Please R&R!**


	5. Back In Perdido Beach

**This chapter SHOULD have been up earlier but I broke the laptop (where I store the story) and my dad was going to get rid of it but I convinced him to let me keep it. Once again, it's another pretty bad chapter (in my opinion) but the next one is going to be brilliant! I hope… So, here's chapter 5!**

**Oh, by the way, the events in this chapter take place just after Drake leaves Perdido Beach with Astrid and Diana.**

Lana ran up to Edilio, tears running down her face. "Edilio!" she cried. "Oh, Edilio!" Lana stumbled, unable to see for tears. Edilio caught her arms, concerned. "Lana, what's wrong?" he asked her. Lana threw her arms around Edilio's neck.

"Edilio, he's dead! Sam's dead!" she sobbed. Edilio's hold on her tightened.

"No. It can't be true." He whispered. He could feel Lana's head nodding against his shoulder, heard her telling him it was true. "Caine is dead too, we think." Said Lana. "And Edilio?" she asked hesitantly.

"What is it, Lana?" Edilio asked her softly.

Lana took a deep breath. "Drake…Drake has Astrid!" she burst out. "We think that he has Diana as well, but we aren't sure." She added.

Edilio sighed. "But how do you know this, Lana?" he asked. Lana looked up to meet Edilio's eyes. "Somebody saw him." She whispered. "They came and told me." She finished quietly. Edilio pushed her back, his eyes blazing with fury. "Why didn't they stop him, then?" he asked angrily. Lana looked at him incredulously.

"Have you _seen _Drake's arm?" she asked. "How could _anyone _go up against Drake – and survive?"

Edilio sighed, defeated. "I'm sorry, Lana. It's just a lot to take in." he said sadly. "Sam is…_was_…a good guy." He added.

Lana nodded. "Yeah. He was." She said. She looked up at Edilio. "What should we do now?" Lana asked him uncertainly.

"It's probably a good idea to have everyone meet at the church for a meeting." Edilio replied. "We could organise a search-and-rescue party?" he added, almost hesitantly.

Lana smiled for the first time that evening. "That's a good idea." She told him. "Now, let's go organise that meeting."

**I know this is shorter than usual, but I will DEFINITELY make up for it with chapter 6! Despite the awfulness of this chapter, **_**please **_**R&R!**


	6. In The Mind of a Psycho

**OK, Chapter 6 is from Drake's point of view. I rather enjoyed writing this chapter!**

**I should probably start putting disclaimers in, shouldn't I?**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own GONE or any of the characters **** The song is **_**Disturbance **_**by The Move. Which I don't own either **

**DRAKE'S POV**

_When I was a little boy_

_my mama dropped me on my head_

_I felt kinda dizzy but the doctor_

_made note of how I did_

I smirked as I shut the door to my room. Boy, was I going to enjoy hurting those two girls tomorrow morning! Or maybe it wouldn't just be tomorrow _morning_… I could hurt them all _day_ without getting bored! Poor Diana, no _Caine Bloody-Sorren _to look after her now! And the know-it-all's boyfriend was a waste of space anyway. I sat down on the bed, wondering if I should try and sleep – after all, I'd need all my strength for tomorrow. I could hear that stupid Astrid crying across the hall. I grinned cruelly. Why did I need to wait until _tomorrow_ to hurt them? I could easily do it now _and_ tomorrow! I sauntered out my room and across the hall. I paused outside their door and listened. Astrid was still crying. _What a wimp _I thought. I could hear Diana muttering to her, comforting her I assumed. Then, I heard DIANA start crying! _This was going to be so much fun _I thought cruelly.

_Ever since then there's been a slight disturbance in my mind_

_A kind of disarrangement that the surgeons cannot find_

I pushed the door open and stepped into the room, letting the door swing shut behind me. Both girls jumped. I could see the shock on their faces. "W…what are you doing here Drake?" Diana asked me. I could see that she was trying to be strong and hope that I hadn't heard her voice break but she was wrong. She wiped the tears from her face and glared defiantly at me. I grinned at her, loving the way she flinched. "I came to see how you were." I told her. She looked at me in shock. I laughed and rolled my eyes. "You really are a stupid girl." I said, watching her blush angrily. "Do you want to know why I'm _really _here?" I asked. She looked at Astrid and they both nodded. "I was bored," I said to them. "I came through for some _fun!"_ I added, smirking menacingly. Both girls' faces immediately went pale. "Get…get out, Drake." Astrid said to me. I turned to face her, and walked slowly towards her, my smirk growing with each step. I loved the way her eyes widened and the way she cowered away from me.

_At the age of seven I just couldn't read my ABC_

_But I gave my teacher tips on how the caveman used to be._

I was standing right in front of her. She looked up into my eyes fearfully. "What did you say to me?" I asked her pleasantly. "I…I said…" she trailed off and looked at Diana. Glaring, I grabbed her face and made her face me again. "_What_. _Did. You. Say. To. Me?" _I asked, slapping her face after each word. She winced and more tears ran down her face. "I told you to get out." She replied, sobbing. _Oh this was going to be __**fun **_I thought. "Stop crying," I said sharply. "There'll be plenty of time for that soon. _Very _soon." I added, grinning my trademark shark-like grin at her. She bit her lip and tried to stop crying but tears just kept running down her face. Still grinning, I bent down a little so that my face was level with hers. "Lesson number one in life: Don't disobey me!" I said and slapped her, hard. She flinched and her eyes flickered to Diana. I saw Diana nod quickly at her. I frowned but turned my attention back to Astrid. "Now," I started pleasantly, "Are you going to stop crying by yourself, or do I have to _make _you stop crying?" I asked. She gulped.

_Ever since then there's been a slight disturbance in my mind_

_A kind of disarrangement the surgeons cannot find_

"I'll stop crying." She answered. I glared at her. That wasn't the answer I wanted at all. "Wrong answer," I whispered dangerously. Suddenly, something ran past me. Diana. She was just about to open the door when my Whip–Hand wrapped around her waist, jerking her backwards. I threw her onto the bed, before grabbing Astrid's wrist. I dragged her over to the bed and pushed her down beside Diana. "That was a stupid plan," I told them. "When did you think of it?" I asked Diana. She glared at me and refused to answer. Which was exactly what I had been hoping for. I grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled her up. My Whip-Hand wrapped itself around her neck. "I can kill you now," I said conversationally to her. "Of course, it won't be as much fun with just _one _person to torment, but I'll be able to make do." I said, glancing at Astrid.

"Torment? Big…word for you" Diana said to me, gasping as my whip tightened around her neck. I rolled my eyes. "Answer my question now, Diana, and it'll be a lot less painful for you," I said slowly. "But if you _don't _answer it now, then it will be very painful." I added. She tried to laugh but started to choke.

_Reach the age of 21, ain't got no key to fit my door_

_Day and night I'm looking round_

_Just don't know what I'm looking for_

"Maybe…I don't…want…to…answer…your question." She said to me, needing to take deep breaths after each word as I cut off more and more of her air supply. "This isn't about what _you _do or don't want – this is about me wanting you to answer my question." I said harshly. She tried to pull the whip off her neck, but there was no point – I was too strong for her. She stopped pulling at the whip and glared at me. Then, still glaring, she _spat in my face! _I tightened my whip around her neck again. Her face was chalk-white and she tried again to remove my whip from her neck.

"Please, leave her alone!" Astrid cried out from beside me. My hand was still gripping her wrist tightly, in case she tried to escape. I looked at her and smirked. "If _you _answer my question, I'll consider letting her go" I told Astrid. She shook her head fiercely. "No. I want an absolute guarantee that you'll let her go." She said to me. I was surprised – I'd thought she was a shy, easily scared girl who wouldn't say 'boo' to a goose. I removed my whip and pushed Diana back onto the bed.

_Will they carry me away?_

_Oh will they carry me away?_

"I've let her go." I said to Astrid. "Now, you answer my question. Or else…" I added in a menacing voice. "Ok." Astrid said. "What was your question?" she asked me, her voice shaking. "I want to know when – and why – the two of you made the plan to run away." I told her. She glanced at Diana, who was shaking her head. I sighed angrily. "Astrid, answer my question or I'll kill both of you now!" I said bluntly. Diana laughed coldly. "You're going to kill us both anyway!" she said to me. Now it was my turn to laugh. "No I'm not." I said. "I'll need _some _people to amuse myself with when I take over the FAYZ!" I told them. "Now, Astrid, answer the bloody question!" I added, getting annoyed. "We…we made the plan just after you left the room." She told me, her voice shaking. _Of course! _That _must have been what Diana had been muttering to Astrid – she wasn't comforting her _I realised. "And _why _did you make that plan?" I asked, my voice hard.

_I was 97 and I'm sure my brain it had enough_

_Racing round in jet planes cause_

_My sports car ain't quite fast enough_

"The plan was for Diana to escape and then get to Perdido Beach to get help." Astrid told me. I laughed. "And you think that you would have made it to Perdido Beach _alive?" _I asked, looking at Diana. Diana glared – but for once her glare wasn't for me. She was glaring at Astrid. I smirked. "I'm tired. Sleep tight!" I said to the two girls. I left the room and quickly ran to the front office of the school. I grabbed the key-ring with one key that could lock all the bed-room doors and then ran back to Diana and Astrid's room. I locked their door and then went into my own room. I had deliberately put them in the room with the window that wouldn't open. Anyway, even if they did get the window open, it was too high up for them to jump out of.

_Ever since there's been a slight disturbance in my mind_

_A kind of disarrangement the surgeons cannot find_

_Will they carry me away?_

_Oh will they carry me away?_

_Will they carry me away?_

_Oh will they carry me away?_

**This must be my longest chapter so far! I loved writing it – is that weird? I can't wait to write Chapter 7! Please R&R!**


	7. Windows and Air Vents

**I said I couldn't wait to write Chapter 7 but look how long it's taken me to write it!**

**ASTRID'S POV**

Diana and I watched Drake leave the room. Diana was a white as a sheet and I could only imagine how I looked – probably as white as two sheets washed in Persil. "What are we going to do, Diana?" I asked Diana quietly, keeping my eye on the door.

"Believe me Astrid, I'd tell you if I knew." She replied sadly, sighing. I looked around the room, my eyes taking in every little detail. I walked over to the window and tried to open it. It wouldn't budge. "Diana, can you help me?" I asked her, my voice no more than a whisper. Diana walked quickly over and tried to help me open the window. Even with the two of us using all our strength, the window just wouldn't open. Eventually, we gave up, and sat down on the bed, exhausted. "Do you think it's just a coincidence that Drake has put is in the room where the window doesn't open?" Diana asked me wryly. "I don't think _anything _Drake does is a coincidence." I replied, once again keeping an eye on the door.

I sighed and tore my eyes away from the door. Yet again, I looked around the room, my eyes finally spotting the air vent on the wall just above the bed we were sitting on. A slow smile spread across my face. "Diana." I whispered. She turned her head to face me, and I pointed to the air vent. She smiled too. Then a frown clouded her face. "How will we get it open?" she asked me, pointing to the two screws on either side if the vent. "A screwdriver?" I asked, my escape plan falling to pieces. Diana rolled her eyes. "Can you _see _any screwdrivers?" she asked. I sighed, and then looked closer at the vent. I saw that one of the screws was very loose – in danger of falling out soon. I pointed this out to Diana and then tried to see if I could pull the screw out. Fortunately, it only took a few minutes of twisting the screw before it fell out onto the bed. Getting the remaining screw out proved to be a little bit harder. I pulled back the part of the vent that was now unscrewed and attempted to pull it right off the wall. I only succeeded in bending the vent back. I sighed. "Use this." I heard Diana say. I turned to face her, and saw her holding a hairclip. I took the clip and put the end of it into the bit of the screw where the screwdriver would go. I twisted it around and groaned in annoyance as the clip snapped in half. Then, to my surprise, the other screw fell out! Of course, as I wasn't expecting this, the vent fell off the wall and bounced off the bedside table – knocking the lamp off – and then landed on the floor loudly. Diana and I both flinched and turned our heads towards the door. We didn't take our eyes off the door for a while, just waiting for Drake to burst in.

When he didn't we decided to take our chance to escape. I motioned for Diana to climb into the vent and then I quickly followed her.

**GENERAL POV**

Drake heard the loud crash coming from Diana and Astrid's room. He smirked. So they had decided to escape? He wished them luck – they were going to need it. He decided not to bother going through to stop them. After all, he knew where the vent in their room led. Clearly, they didn't.

Diana, followed closely by Astrid, crawled along the narrow vent path. The vent had given them enough room to crawl along, but had very quickly started getting narrower and narrower. Now, Diana felt as though she was going to faint. It was getting warmer in the vent and she felt as though the walls were closing in on her. She was beginning to feel very claustrophobic. After crawling through the vent for another 10-15 minutes, with both girls starting to feel tired and panicky, they reached another air vent – the first they'd come across since they entered the vent. Diana sighed with relief. She managed to move into a sitting position and braced her feet against the vent. She breathed deeply and kicked the vent as hard as she could. The vent flew off the wall and Diana shuffled forward so that her legs were hanging over the edge. She ducked her head down and was preparing to slide down when she felt something grab her ankles. Diana screamed and tried to pull her legs up.

Drake's smirk widened when he heard Diana's screams. He pulled hard on her ankles, causing Diana to slip out the vent. Diana screamed louder when she saw Drake. She cast her eyes up to the vent and saw Astrid's face looking down at her. Astrid's eyes widened when she saw Drake. "GO, ASTRID!" Diana yelled, desperately wanting the other girl to get away. Astrid started crawling backwards as fast as she could, not taking her eyes off the vent.

Drake pushed Diana off the bed, where she landed on the floor, tears brimming in her eyes. _They had been so close to escaping _she thought dejectedly. Drake stood up on the bed and looked through the vent. "Really, Astrid, do you think you'll be able to get away? I'd have thought that 'Astrid The _Genius' _would have realised that she'd end up back where she started." Drake said, and then grinned, watching the realisation dawn on Astrid's face. Then his face hardened. "You have two choices, Astrid. You can carry on the way you're going and be faced with a hell of a lot of pain when you get out. Or, you can come here now and…Well; I was going to say 'save yourself a lot of pain,' but the pain will be the same whatever option you choose." Drake told her, smirking when finished speaking. Astrid started at him, fear prominent in her eyes. "Just GO!" Astrid heard Diana yell.

Drake turned to Diana. He jumped off the bed and slapped Diana across the face, hard, once with his normal hand, and once with his Whip–Hand. Diana screamed out in pain. Drake hit her again with his Whip–Hand, and then hit her again. Diana screamed again, and again, sobbing at the same time, her tears mixing with the blood welling up on her cheek.

Astrid heard Diana's cries, and crawled back towards the vent, because, although she knew she would undoubtedly get hurt by Drake, she knew she had to help Diana. Well, at least _try _and help her. Diana glanced up at the vent and her eyes widened in horror when she saw Astrid. Drake caught Diana looking at the vent and turned around. He grinned and his Whip–Hand lashed out and wrapped itself around Astrid's waist tightly, before dragging her out the vent and onto the bed beside Drake. Drake stood her up and then roughly pushed her onto the floor beside Diana. He jumped down off the bed and towered over them. "Do you really think the _only _reason I put you into that room was because the window doesn't open?" Drake asked them, laughing darkly.

Diana stood up, glaring at him. "Leave…leave us _alone, _Drake." Diana said, her voice shaking, tears still making their way silently down her face. "Why are you doing this to us? What have we ever done to you?" she asked him.

Drake rolled his eyes. "In answer to your first question, Diana, I'm doing this because it's _fun. _As an answer to you second question, your mere _existence _infuriates me. Plus, because of you, I had to share Caine's power over Coates and Perdido Beach with _you, _the 'love of his life.'" Drake said, sneering at her.

Astrid rolled her eyes. "So, basically you're jealous because you didn't get all the power? How childish." She said, still lying on the floor. Drake turned his glare to her and kicked her swiftly. He watched with satisfaction as she winced in pain. "You're just making it worse for yourself, Astrid." Drake said, a warning tone in his voice. He grabbed Astrid with his good hand and pulled her to her feet. He gripped Diana's wrist in his Whip–Hand and then hauled the two of them through to their room. He shoved them in and grinned his trademark, shark-like grin. "You can't get out the window and you can't escape through the vent. Just thought I'd let you know." Smirking, he shut the door, deliberately not locking it, and went back into his own room.


	8. Cat and Mouse

**Chapter 8! In the song I'm using, I had to cut out 2 lines of a verse because it would have sounded very, very weird as it's a guy's song about a girl but in this chapter, it's from Diana's POV. So if you've heard this song before and think "Oh, she's missed out some lines," then you'll know why! If anyone can get the missed out lines correct, I'll dedicate Chapter 9 to you!**

**Oh, by the way, there's been a bit of a time skip between this chapter and the last. Not much though, only a short while. Also, later on in the chapter, I begin to mention a voice in Diana's head. I did NOT get that idea from the Maximum Ride books by James Patterson.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the rights to GONE (Michael Grant does) and I don't own the rights to the song, which is Poison by Alice Cooper (Oddly enough, he owns the rights to his song!). Enjoy!**

**DIANA'S POV**

_Your cruel device,_

_Your blood like ice,_

_One look could kill,_

_My pain, you thrill._

I sat up on my bed and glanced over at Astrid. She was lying fast asleep on her bed, as she had been for the past hour. I had tried to get to sleep, but I couldn't stop thinking about the fact that Drake had left the door unlocked. I got the feeling that he had done it deliberately – after all, he'd made sure that Astrid and I were in the room where the window didn't open and the air vent led to Drake's room. Why would he go to all that trouble and then forget to lock the door? I decided I would chance it. If I could escape Coates and get to Perdido Beach, and then find Edilio or someone reliable, I could get them to go and rescue Astrid. _But why didn't I wake Astrid and we could escape together? _a part of my brain asked me. I told myself it was because if we got caught, I didn't want Astrid to get hurt. In reality, however, I think it is because I'm not that kind of person. I'm the kind of person that shouldn't care less if Astrid got hurt. I guess because of everything we'd been through, I felt kind of protective over her. If I _really _couldn't care less about her, I'd escape and not bother getting the Perdido Beach kids to rescue Astrid. I tiptoed silently over to the door. Taking one last look at Astrid, I quietly opened the door and stepped out into the cool, dark hallway. I looked over at Drake's bedroom door, and then walked hurriedly down the hall, trying to go as quietly as I could.

_I wanna love you, but I better not touch (don't touch),_

_I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop._

_I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much (too much),_

_I wanna taste you, but your lips are venomous poison._

I hadn't managed to get very far down the hall when I felt a hand covering my mouth, stifling my scream. I tried to turn my head, but whoever was behind me was too close for me to turn my head. However, when the Whip–Hand curled around my waist, I had no doubt at all about who was behind me. Drake. He started dragging me backwards, his hand still covering my mouth. I tried to squirm out of his grip, but he was holding me too tight. He kept pulling me backwards until we stopped suddenly. I froze when I recognised the door to the room that Astrid was in – and I should be in as well. Drake, taking his hand off my mouth just for a second, only to replace it with his Whip–Hand, reached into his pocket and pulled out a key. He slid it into the lock on the door and turned it slowly. I heard the click, meaning that Astrid was now locked in. I cursed angrily in my head. I'd been hoping that Drake would have locked the door _after _I was back in the room. Drake turned around, so I was now facing the door to his room. He pushed open the door and forced me inside. I tried kicking his leg, planning to run out of his room as soon as he let me go, but he just moved out the way of my kicks. Still with the Whip–Hand around my mouth, Drake shut and locked his room door. Suddenly he took his Whip–Hand away from my mouth and smirked at me. I glared angrily at him.

_You're poison runnin' through my veins._

_You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains._

_Your mouth, so hot._

_You're web, I'm caught._

"What a surprise. You tried to escape." Drake said. I didn't say anything in response, just kept glaring at him, taking in gulps of much–needed air. "I'm surprised, however, that you didn't wake Astrid." He said to me, his smirk widening. I had a sudden urge to slap that stupid smirk right off his smug face. I didn't though, because I'd only get hurt. "Why didn't you wake her, Diana?" Drake asked me.

"That's none of your business, Drake." I snapped, finally getting my breathing back to normal. A look of anger flashed across his face, quickly replaced with a grin that made my heart do somersaults. "I know that, Diana. It's not going to stop me from asking you though." Drake said, taking a step towards me. I instantly took a step back. Drake kept taking slow, leisurely steps towards me. With each step he took forward, I'd take two steps back, getting more and more nervous with each step. Very quickly I found myself with no more room to move backwards – I was standing right back against the wall and I had Drake in front of me. I glared at him. "Get away from me, Drake." I said angrily. He just smirked at me, something that really annoyed me. I raised both my arms to push him away, but he wrapped his Whip–Hand around both of my wrists. He smirked at me again. Suddenly, I ripped my wrists from his grasp and pushed past him, running as fast as I could to the door. I could hear him running behind me, and then felt his Whip–Hand wrapping itself around my waist. Again.

_I hear you callin' and it's needles and pins (and pins)._

_I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name._

_Don't wanna touch you, but you're under my skin (deep in)._

_I wanna kiss you, but your lips are venomous poison._

Drake wrenched me backwards; slamming my back so hard against the wall it knocked the breath out of me. He stepped forwards, anger in his eyes, closing the miniscule gap between us. The toes of his black trainers were flush against the toes of my white ones. I looked up at his face, his grey eyes staring into mine. I looked away quickly. All of a sudden, I could feel Drake's hand take hold of my chin, forcing me to look up at him. I tried to free my chin from his grip but as there was a wall behind me, that didn't work very wall – I only succeeded in hurting the back of my head from when I accidentally hit it off the wall. I glared at Drake. "Let me go Drake." I said to him, trying to stop my voice shaking. He smiled at me and shook his head. I was shocked – it wasn't a smirk, or a cruel grin, it was a real, genuine smile! Drake bent his head close to mine's and then suddenly his lips were on mine. I attempted to pull my head back, but he let go of my chin and put his hand on the back of my head, preventing me from moving my head away. I put both my hands on his chest and tried to push him away but he wouldn't move, instead he somehow managed to move even closer to me. Seeing as I was pressed against the wall, with Drake not letting go of my head, and my arms trapped between us, I appeared to be stuck. I didn't want him to kiss me, I didn't! Did I…? I definitely did NOT want to kiss him back…so why on earth have I relaxed against him, kissing him back just as fiercely as he was kissing me? I don't know…

_You're poison, runnin' through my veins._

_You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains._

_Poison._

_One look (one look), could kill (could kill),_

_My pain, your thrill._

It went on for what seemed like _ages, _the two of us standing there, him kissing me, me kissing him. Eventually, I had to pull away from him. Thankfully, this time he let me pull away – it seemed like both of us needed to get our breath back. The two of us just stood there, me looking up into his eyes, he looking down into mine. We stood like that for a while, neither of us speaking. I think we were too breathless to utter a word. At least, I was. "Wha…what did you do that for?" I asked Drake after I had regained my breath. Drake just smirked at me. I rolled my eyes. "That's none of you business, Diana." He said, mocking me earlier words. I glared at him.

"Of course it's my business, Drake. You _kissed _me, for goodness sake!" I said, annoyed at him. Does he think that he can kiss me and then not tell me why? Obviously he does. "If you remember, Diana, you kissed me back." Drake said to me, his smirk growing. "What else was I supposed to do? You wouldn't let me go." I said to him. I didn't kiss him _voluntarily, _of course I didn't. I would never, ever kiss him voluntarily. _Wouldn't you? _A voice in my head asked me. _Of course I wouldn't! _Oh, great, now I'm talking to myself. Isn't that the first sign of madness? _I'd say that kissing Drake is the first sign of madness _the voice said. _SHUT UP! I've already said I would NEVER kiss him voluntarily! _I yelled in my head. "You could have fought a bit harder. I didn't think you were the type of girl to give up without a fight." Drake's voice interrupted my thoughts. I jumped.

_I wanna love you but I better not touch (don't touch)._

_I wanna hold you, but me senses tell me to stop._

_I wanna kiss you but I want it too much (too much)._

_I wanna taste you, but your lips are venomous poison._

"I _am _the kind of girl who doesn't give up without a fight." I told him. To prove my point, I braced my hands, which were still resting on his chest, and shoved him hard. Drake wasn't prepared, and stumbled backwards, landing on the floor with a dull thud. I used the opportunity to run past him, heading straight to the door. I stopped running suddenly. _Damn! Drake has the key! _I had two choices I told myself. I could keep running towards the door, and he would get me then. Or, I could go back to him and demand that he unlock the door and let me out. _And what are the chances of that happening? _The voice asked me. I ignored it, thinking about my choices. I didn't like either of them, but decided to keep running towards the door. I had almost reached the door when Drake's whip wrapped around my waist. "Stick to the routine, why don't you, Drake?" I said sarcastically. Honestly, it was like a game of cat and mouse.

His response was to tighten his grip with the whip. I sighed and dug my nails into the whip. I had the satisfaction of hearing him yell in pain. Unfortunately, he didn't let go of me. "I'd be careful if I were you, Diana." He whispered in my ear. I shivered. "Well, I thank God you're not me." I hissed back. I heard him laugh darkly, sending shivers down my spine. Drake slowly turned me around to face him. I glared at him, which only made him laugh. He brought his mouth close to my ear. "Your insolence is going to get you in trouble on day." He said softly. I shivered, again. "It seems it already has. After all I'm stuck here with you." I retorted.

_You're poison runnin' through my veins._

_You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains._

_Poison._

Drake glared at me. "And what's wrong with being '_stuck here with me?'" _he asked me quietly. Somehow, he managed to sound even scarier when he was speaking quietly. "You're a psychotic freak who gets pleasure from killing and torturing people." I told him pleasantly. I wasn't exactly expecting him to start dancing with happiness at that, but really, isn't slapping me a bit of an extreme reaction? "You have some _serious _anger issues." I told him. He slapped me again. _I really need to start thinking before I speak _I thought, feeling my cheek burn with the force behind both slaps. He rolled his eyes. "So you're not just a pretty face after all." He said, feigning surprise. "You actually have _some _brains in there?" he asked, tapping the side of my head. I glared fiercely at him and jerked my head back. "Of course I do. It's a shame I can't say the same about you though." I replied. Drake squeezed his whip and lifted me off the ground. I tried kicking him, but there wasn't much point – he just stepped backwards, avoiding each of my kicks. What was it I'd been saying about thinking before I speak? I glared at him. "Put me down _now, _Drake." I said. He just laughed at me. "If you're sure." He said. Then dropped me. Right onto the floor. He knelt down in front of me. I glared at him and started to stand up. Drake put his hand on my shoulder and pushed me back down forcefully. My knees buckled underneath me and I fell back to the floor. "Sit, Diana." Drake said to me. Honestly, you'd think I was a _dog_ the way he spoke to me! I sat up. He pushed me back down, glaring at me. "What?" I asked innocently. "I thought you wanted me to sit?"

_I wanna love you, but I better not touch (don't touch)._

_I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop._

_I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much (too much)._

_I wanna taste you, but your lips are venomous poison._

Drake hit me again, using his Whip–Hand this time. I winced as fresh blood appeared on my skin. Drake smirked at me. "Don't try and act smarter than me, Diana." I laughed then smirked back at him. "I'm not acting." I said to him. Anger crossed his face. Unfortunately, the anger was soon replaced by his cruel grin. I groaned inwardly. Drake + Anger + Cruel Grin + Me = nothing good for me. "Really Diana, you should learn to hold you tongue." Drake said, raising his Whip–Hand.

I couldn't resist – I stuck out my tongue and took hold of it. "I already know how." I informed him, although it probably sounded like gibberish, but he got the gist of it. Although, he did look slightly baffled as he wrenched me hand off my tongue. "Stop acting like and idiot!" he snapped. I tried to look offended, but ended up laughing instead. "OK. I'll leave that to you." I said. Drake glared furiously at me then brought his Whip–Hand down across my face. It moved so fast, it looked like a blur. "I was being serious." He hissed. I nearly replied 'So was I,' but I managed to stop myself. I was glad I had because the next time Drake hit me with his Whip–Hand was excruciatingly painful. I cried out in pain and then curled up into a ball, covering my face with my arms. There were tears running down my face and my whole body was shaking. Suddenly I felt something wrap itself in my hair. I shuddered. It was Drake's whip. The whip gently pulled my head back and then I was looking up into Drake's eyes.

_Yeah._

_Well I don't wanna break these chains._

_Poison. _

I flinched away from him. Drake removed his whip from my hair and looked at me…_dejectedly? _That couldn't be right; I must have been imagining things. As far as I knew, Drake just didn't do looking dejected. _Yeah, but he doesn't exactly radiate happiness either, does he? _My voice asked me in a slightly sarcastic tone. He looked down at the floor. _This is my last chance to try and escape, _I thought. While he was still looking at the floor, I quickly stood up. He made no move to stop me. I ran to the door, and I managed to get there without feeling Drake's whip round my waist. I reached the door and then realised I didn't have the key. I had completely forgotten about it! I slid to the floor, feeling defeated. I looked down at the floor and thought about kicking the door down. I was debating on whether or not I should when a shadow appeared above me. I looked up. It was Drake, his face void of all emotion. "Stand up, Diana." He commanded me, his voice cold. I was slightly shocked – and just a _little _bit scared. I mean, I know Drake's no Father Christmas but I can't remember him _ever _looking or acting as frosty as this. I just sat there, staring at him. I'd forgotten he had even spoken to me. That is, of course, until he grabbed my hair with his good hand and pulled me roughly to my feet. "I told you to stand up." He hissed in the same cold tone he had used a minute ago. "S…sorry." I mumbled. This surprised me – I _**don't**_ apologise to people, particularly not sadistic psychopaths. Although, if it's a sadistic psychopath with a slightly scary _whip _instead of his right arm, then I supposed apologising is probably a smart thing to do.

_Runnin' deep inside my veins._

_Burnin' deep inside my veins._

_Poison. _

Drake didn't react. Well, he moved closer to me but he didn't say anything. _Oh no, _I thought. _Please, not again. _If God exists, he clearly doesn't like me as the next thing I knew, Drake's mouth was once again on mine. Drake wrapped his Whip–Hand around my waist and pinned me against the wall. Yet again, I couldn't move away, no matter how hard I tried. I tried not to kiss him back, but, as before, I found that I _was _kissing him back. I did _not _want to kiss Drake – I _**hate **_Drake! At least, that's what I told myself. This time, Drake was kissing me much, much more fiercely than he had earlier. It was so fierce, I almost found it painful. I told myself that I hated kissing Drake with the amount of passion that I was now, but of course, my voice decided that now would be an excellent time to come and bother me. _If you _really _didn't like it, you wouldn't be doing it, _my voice told me. I decided just to ignore it. It was just the incredibly sensible, yet incredibly _annoying _part of my brain trying to make me see sense. In that annoying way of being very subtle about it that it had. Later, I would probably regret not listening to it, but at the moment…well, I was kind of _distracted. _I felt Drake's hand running through my hair. I moved my arms from my sides and slipped them around his neck. I couldn't help but think that we would have gone on like that forever, but we had to break away soon after, both of us breathing heavily.

"What do you want, Drake?" I asked him softly. I watched with growing dread as he smirked at me. "I want to take control of the FAYZ. And _you're _going to help me." Drake replied.

**Well, that's Chapter 8 done! Please, please, please review! I liked this chapter, but I really want to know what YOU think! The title of this chapter probably isn't the best name for it, but it's a hell of a lot better than plain old "Drake and Diana." Which is what I was going to call it, before I thought of "Cat and Mouse."**

**The ending of this chapter wasn't planned out – actually, like Chapter 6, none of this chapter was planned out! I just wrote whatever came into my head! The ending was thought of about half an hour ago, so I wrote it down because I knew I'd forget otherwise! Please let me know what you thought of it – was it good, bad, utterly rubbish? I also want to know what you think of my song choice. Don't forget, whoever gets those missing lines right gets Chapter 9 dedicated to them!**


	9. Threats, Rules, and More Threats

**Well, here's Chapter 9! I shall dedicate it to SapphireOceans because she got the missing lines right! The missing lines were "**_Your skin so wet, Black lace on sweat." _**Yey Sapphy! I know she didn't mention the missing lyrics in a review, but she did tell me in a post on a GONE forum that we both go on. Also, I know the title is a bit rubbish but it was all that I could think of!**

**DRAKE'S POV**

Diana stared at me in disbelief. "You want to do _what?" _she asked. By her tone of voice, I think she was hoping she had misheard me. She hadn't. I smirked again at Diana. "I want to take over the FAYZ – and I'll succeed. Unlike that idiotic twerp, Caine." Diana glared darkly at me.

"You will _not _succeed. Partly because, to be honest, you're not the sharpest knife in the drawer," Diana frowned as my eyes lit up at the mention of knifes, before she continued. "And partly because the Perdido Beach kids will _probably _have started assembling an army of some sort to come and get you."

I rolled my eyes. "You're forgetting something, Diana. Something _very _important." Diana looked at me warily and raised an eyebrow. "And what might that very important thing be?" she asked him. I laughed at her, smirking yet again.

"Think back to what I said before, if that's not too hard for you." I told her. Diana frowned and thought. _"What do you want, Drake?" she asked me softly. She watched with growing dread as I smirked at her. "I want to take control of the FAYZ. And you're going to help me." I replied._

Diana laughed quietly. "I'm not going to help you, Drake." She said. The smirk dropped from my face, replaced with a cold glare. "Actually, Diana, you are." I informed her, a malicious look in my eyes. Diana rolled her eyes. "Actually, Drake, I'm not." She said coldly. "Now, give me the key so I can get out of here." She added, holding her hand out for the key. I smirked and held they key over her outstretched hand. Diana reached for it but I, laughing, put it back into my pocket. Diana rolled her eyes. "I want the key, Drake." She said to me.

"And I want you to help me. I'm not letting you out of here until we reach an agreement." I retorted, folding my arms. "So, we can stay here all night, or you can agree with me now and be back in your bed – where, I might add, you should have been all along – for the rest of the night."

Diana raised an eyebrow. "I'm not going to help you Drake." She said to me again. I sauntered over to my bed and sat down. "Fine. Then we'll stay here until you _do _decide to help me." I watched Diana as she leant casually against the wall. "Then we'll have a long wait." She responded.

***HALF AN HOUR LATER***

I was still sitting on my bed and Diana was still leaning against the wall. Diana hadn't said anything to me for a whole half–hour. I stood up slowly. Diana glanced over at me then went back to staring at the ceiling. I frowned. I'd half hoped that she'd learned not to disobey me but I was glad that she hadn't. _That didn't make sense, _I thought. Oh, who cares whether or not it made sense? Life's too short to make sense. I walked over to her and stood in front of her. She didn't look at me. "Diana." I said, trying to put on a friendly tone. Of course, it didn't work very well but never mind. Diana ignored me, still staring at that stupid ceiling. Sighing, I grabbed her face and forced her to look at me. "Diana, you're going to help me like it or not." I hissed. She rolled her eyes. "Why am I going to help you?" she asked her voice cold.

"Firstly, I'm telling you that you will help me, and secondly, it's the only way you're getting out of this room." I answered, matching her cold tone. She laughed humourlessly. "And what makes you think I want to leave this room?" she asked me, and then cursed when she realised what she'd said. I smirked at her. "Wow, Diana, I know I'm completely irresistible, but I didn't realise that _you _agreed. _I _always thought that you hated me" I said with a smug expression on my face. "Although, you know what they say." I added. Diana looked at me curiously, though her face had turned a deep shade of red. "What do 'they' say?" she asked me. I smirked before I answered her question. "'They' say that 'Hate is the first sign of love.'"

Diana opened her mouth to say something, then thought better of it and shut it. She glared at me instead. "So, are you going to help me, Diana?" I asked her, guessing as to what her answer would be. Diana rolled her eyes. "I hate you Drake, so no, I am not going to help you." She said. I glared darkly at her and raised my Whip–Hand. Diana flinched as I brought it down across her face, which was coated in blood. She winced but said nothing. That was fine with me. I could gladly stand here all night hitting her over and over until she agreed to help me. "Are you going to help me Diana?" I asked her, again raising my whip. She shook her head and glared defiantly at me. I grinned at her and brought my whip across her face again, leaving a bloody gash from the corner of her right eye to the tip of her chin. Diana cried out in pain and threw her arms over her face. "Leave me alone Drake!" she said, tears pooling in her eyes. "No." I said to her. "Not until you agree to help me." I added tauntingly. Diana removed her arms from across her face and looked at me, her face stained with blood and tears. "I don't _want _to help you." She said, looking right into my eyes. I narrowed my eyes, and then pushed her against the wall with my Whip–Hand. I lifted up my good arm. "Are you _sure _about that?" I asked her, and watched as she nodded her head, her frightened gaze turning into a bold and rebellious smirk. "I'm absolutely positive." Diana retorted coolly.

I sighed, exasperated. "Diana, you _will _help me, whether you like it or not! If you don't, I'll kill Astrid right now!" I watched with satisfaction as Diana's face turned from beetroot red to a ghostly white. "Why w…would I care if you did that?" she asked me. I could tell she was trying to keep her voice from shaking. She wasn't doing a very good job. I rolled my eyes. "Diana, I know you do care about whether I kill her or not. The only way I won't kill her is if you agree to help me!" I snapped. Diana looked at me, wide–eyed. Then, her fearful, wide–eyed expression turned into a cool glare. "I don't believe that you will kill her." Diana said, her voice calm. I smirked at her, and then wrapped my Whip–Hand tightly around her waist. My grip on her waist was so tight; I could hear her slight struggle to breathe. I pulled her out the way of the door and reached into my pocket, pulling out the key. I unlocked the door and started walking towards Astrid and Diana's room. I glanced quickly at Diana; the fearful look had returned to her face. My smirk widened and my eyes took on an evil glint. I dragged Diana towards her door and was just reaching for the key to that room when I felt her hand gripping my wrist tightly. "Please Drake, leave Astrid alone." Diana said quietly to me. I pretended to consider this. I shook my head. "Nope, I don't think so Diana." I replied, watching in satisfaction as her eyes widened and her face became even paler than it had been before. I removed my wrist from her grasp and found the key. I was just about to insert the key into the lock, when I paused and turned to face her. I could see her shaking. "Although, if you were to agree to help me, then I _might _just leave Astrid alone." I told her. "At least, I won't kill her." I amended.

"OK, I'll help you." Diana whispered, her voice trembling. I smirked. "Good." I said, still smirking at her. I put the key to her and Astrid's room back into my pocket and then pulled her back into my room, swiftly shutting and locking the door behind me. I pushed her down onto my bed and then grabbed a chair and sat down opposite her. I looked at her face and saw that the fearful look had disappeared, now replaced by anger. "You said that if I agreed to help you, you would let me go back to my room!" she said furiously. I grinned lazily at her, making random patterns in the air with my whip. "I just need to go over some…_ground rules _with you, Diana." I said to her. She rolled her eyes. "Can't that wait until tomorrow?" she asked. I was able to detect a note of hopefulness in her voice. "No." I replied, my grin falling from my face. She glared at me. "Fine. What are these _ground rules _of yours?" Diana asked me in a bored, albeit slightly mocking, voice. "The first is that you do _exactly _what I say, whether you like it or not." I said in a cold voice. "The second is that you will NOT tell Astrid anything. You will carry on as normal and pretend to her that everything is fine. If –" I started to say something else but was quickly cut off by Diana's sarcastic voice. "That's going to take some pretending." I glared angrily at her then slapped her quickly, the noise of the slap echoing round the room. "I think the next rule should be _don't interrupt me when I am speaking!" _I almost roared at her. Instead, I just made do with almost yelling at her. After all, I didn't want Astrid to wake up. Not until I'd finished with Diana. "Do you understand?" I hissed. She nodded. "And I strongly advise against being cheeky to me, but that's up to you." I said. She quickly looked up at me. "Oh, is it really?" she asked. I smirked.

"Of course it is. The cheekier you are to me, the more I get to hurt you." I answered in a pleasant tone. Diana still glared at me. "Do you have anything else to say?" she asked me in a frosty voice. I turned serious. "Yes. If you dare to break _any _of these rules, there will be _severe _consequences."

**DIANA'S POV**

I looked at Drake and could tell he was being serious. "OK. Can I go now? I'm _slightly _tired." I said to him. He glared at me, then nodded. He stood up and walked over to the door, me following behind him. Drake unlocked his door and then went out into the hallway and unlocked the door to the room I now share with Astrid. I walked quickly past him, without sparing him a second glance. He shut the door quietly and I heard him whisper from the other side. _"I'll see you tomorrow." _Those words made me shiver whenever I thought of them, which, as I would soon find out, was going to be a lot during the course of the night. I crept silently over to my bed, glancing over at Astrid as I did so. She was still lying fast asleep; her blond hair sprawled over her pillow. I breathed a sigh of relief and climbed into my freezing cold bed. I turned around, so that I was facing away from Astrid and promptly fell asleep. Maybe, if I had stayed awake a little bit longer, I would have heard Astrid sit up. Maybe if I hadn't turned away from her, I would have seen her look over at me, the hurt, anger and suspicion evident in her eyes.

**Chapter 9 is now finished! In the next few chapters, Drake should at least start to **_**form **_**his plan for taking over the FAYZ, if not act on it! Please R&R!**


	10. Blood and Lies

**And now for Chapter 10! **

**DIANA'S POV**

I woke up suddenly and glanced at my watch that I'd left on the table next to my bed. 04:30. I groaned and wondered why I had woken up so early. I lay back down, planning to get some more sleep. I pressed my face too hard against the pillow and sat up quickly, my face throbbing. I pressed a palm against my cheek. It hurt _so much! _I tried to remember what had happened yesterday. Of course. _Drake. _I sighed. If Caine was here, he wouldn't have let Drake hurt me like that. Scrap that, if Caine was here, Drake would be dead for even _thinking _of hurting me like that. The thought of Drake dead pleased me. I looked over at Astrid. She was still asleep. Good. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up. There was a mirror on one side of the room and I caught a glimpse of myself. Even in the dim light, I could see that I was an utter mess, covered in dried blood – and no doubt more than my fair share of bruises. I glared at my reflection. _This is NOT how Diana Ladris looks! _I mentally chided myself and headed to the bathroom.

I spotted a towel hung up on the cold radiator. The towel wasn't particularly clean, but it was cleaner than I was. Sighing, I turned on the water, waiting for it to heat up.

**ASTRID'S POV**

Hearing water running, I woke up. Looking at Diana's bed, I noticed it was empty. _Just like it was for most of last night _I thought. I assumed Diana was in the bathroom, showering – hence the running water. I could understand why she wanted to shower, I was all bloody and I could only imagine how Diana looked. In the darkness last night, I hadn't been able to see much of her. I wanted – and still do want – to know where she had gone last night. She had been away for a while.

Eventually, Diana emerged from the bathroom, cleaner but not looking her best thanks to her dishevelled Coates Academy uniform and the ugly scar running from her right eye to her chin. I winced, it looked painful. She smiled tiredly at me and sat down on her bed. I smiled back and walked over to sit beside her. "Hey Diana." I said. "Did you sleep well?" I asked wryly. I didn't think she'd tell me where she was last night, but I wanted to see how well she was able to lie to me. She sighed. "Oh, fine." She replied. There were no signs that she was lying to me, but I felt that she had answered pretty quickly. A little _too_ quickly in my opinion. _Stop being paranoid Astrid! _I reprimanded myself. _She probably wasn't doing anything wrong. You _knew _Drake had left the door unlocked, yet you didn't use that to your advantage. Diana did. You can't hold that against her. I bet she was trying to get help, but the got caught by Drake. _

"Did _you_ sleep well?" Diana asked me, breaking me from my thoughts. I nodded hesitantly. _I may as well ask her… _"Diana? Last night, where did you go?" I asked cautiously. Diana looked at me in surprise. "When Drake left the door unlocked and you thought I was asleep?" I prompted. Diana had the decency to look embarrassed. "I didn't realise you were awake. I…I wanted to try and get away, bring help. But then Drake c…caught me." she said, biting her lip and looking down at the floor. I could hear the catch in her breath and saw the tears pooling in her eyes. Despite my earlier misgivings, I felt sorry for her. I laid a hand on her arm. "It's OK, Diana, I understand. I would probably have only slowed you down anyway." I said reassuringly. She looked up at me and smiled tentatively.

"Aw, isn't this sweet?" a harsh, mocking voice asked from the doorway. I jumped in surprise and Diana and I looked towards the door, where the voice came from. We saw Drake leaning against the door frame. I noticed that Diana's face had paled considerably upon seeing Drake but she glared darkly at him. Taking a leaf out of her book and deciding to be brave, I glared at him as well. Drake smirked at us and stepped further into the room.

**DIANA'S POV**

_Astrid knows that Drake left the door open and she knows that I sneaked out! I hope she believed my story about planning to get help, _I thought, glaring at Drake as he got nearer and nearer to us. "Hey Diana." He said, still smirking. He looked at me and the smirk half–fell from his face. "You're not quite so bloody this morning." Drake said, in a tone that sounded almost…_disappointed? _I stared at him in disgust, not saying anything. Then the smirk returned to his face. "I can soon change that." He took another step towards us. I shrank back and subconsciously touched the scar on the right side of my face. "Aw, your face isn't so pretty anymore, is it Diana?" Drake asked, sneering at me. I glared at him, then smirked. "You think I'm pretty?" I asked in mock–disbelief. He glared at me. "No. But _Caine _clearly did." Drake said. I stopped smirking and glared at him. I didn't like him mentioning Caine, not now that he was…_gone._ "Shut up Drake." I thought for a minute that the words had come from my mouth, but then I saw Drake turn his glare on Astrid. Astrid stood up and marched over to him. "Shut up Drake, and leave us alone!" she said, her voice rising with each word. "If anyone should be shutting up, it's you!" he snapped. I could see Astrid trembling, but she still stood up to him. "No. We've done nothing to you, and we are fed up of you treating us the way that you are!" she yelled. I was surprised, to say the least. But when I looked into Drake's eyes, I suddenly felt afraid. Very afraid. I stood up and caught her arm. "Astrid, stop it." I said, looking at Drake apprehensively. Astrid shook my hand off her arm. "No, Diana." She turned to face me. "We've done _nothing _to get treated like this!" As she was looking at me, she didn't see Drake raising a gun behind her. My eyes widened. "ASTRID!" I screamed as Drake levelled the gun…and slammed it hard across her head. I heard the crack and watched in horror as Astrid sank to the floor. I looked up at Drake. He was smirking. "You didn't think I was going to _shoot _her did you?" he asked, laughing coldly.

"I wouldn't put it past you." I muttered under my breath. However, it seems that Drake has hearing like a bat, as he marched across to me, stepping over the unconscious Astrid, and wrapped his Whip–Hand around my throat. "What did I say to you last night?" he asked me, his voice dangerously low.

"You…you said a _lot _of things to me last night." I replied. He tightened his grip on my throat. "L…let me go." I hissed, struggling to take in oxygen.

**DRAKE'S POV**

"Not until you tell me what I said last night!" I snapped, my Whip–Hand getting tighter with every word. Diana started clawing at my whip. "I'll give you a clue: it's one of my rules." I told her, in a rare moment of 'kindness.' Diana stopped trying to scratch my whip, the energy leaving her. "Y…you said…that...I…I wasn't to…break any of your rules." She managed to gasp, her face taking on a bluish tinge. I glared at her and loosened my grip on her throat. Only slightly. "I told you not to be cheeky to me!" I snapped, finally losing it with her. Despite the fact that she looked as though she was close to losing consciousness, Diana still managed to smirk at me. "Actually…you…_advised _me…against be…ing cheeky…to you." She said.

"I also told you that the cheekier _you_ were to me, the more I got to hurt you." I pointed out, grinning cruelly. Suddenly, I gripped her throat so tightly it would be a wonder if she was able to breathe at all. Just as suddenly, I let her go. Diana slumped to the floor, still conscious – barely. I watched as she gasped for breath, breathing in oxygen like there was no tomorrow. I bent down so that I was just crouching over her. Using my good hand, I traced the scar on her face, the one running from her eye to her chin. The one that _I _had caused. She shivered and looked fearfully up at me.

**DIANA'S POV**

Drake traced the scar on my face. His touch sent shivers down my spine. He smirked, and stood up. "Stand up." He ordered me, his Whip–Hand curling and uncurling round his waist. Sighing, I stood up, afraid of what would happen if I didn't. Drake took hold of my arm and dragged me across the hallway to his room. "Why did you take me through here?" I asked him. I was starting to find that every minute I spent in Drake's presence, the more trouble I had keeping my voice steady. "We need to _discuss _things." Drake said, his smirk still fixed on his face. I was feeling slightly confused. If Drake wanted to talk, why didn't we just stay in me and Astrid's room? I was 'stupid' enough to ask him. Drake rolled his eyes and looked at me with utter contempt and loathing. "We can't risk Astrid hearing, can we?" he asked, a mocking lilt in his voice. I frowned. "She's _unconscious." _I pointed out. Again, Drake rolled his eyes. "Didn't you know that sometimes unconscious people can still hear?" he asked me, speaking to me as he would to a 3 year old. I glared at him. Drake pulled his desk chair over to the bed and sat down on it. He indicated that I should sit down on the bed. I did so, still glaring at him. He smirked and propped his trainer clad feet up on my lap. I brushed them away angrily. The smirk dropped from his face and he glared at me. I looked disdainfully at him. "I don't want _your _feet on my lap." I snapped. Drake put his feet back on my lap. "I don't care what _you _want – or don't want – I only care about what _I _want." He hissed. I pushed his feet off my lap again and glowered at him. "And _I _don't care about what _you _want." I snapped as I stood up. Drake was on his feet seconds after me and the next thing I knew, I was lying in a crumpled heap at the bottom of the wall. I pressed my hand to my head. My forehead felt wet and sticky beneath my palm. Sure enough, when I moved brought my hand down in front of my face, it was bright red. I shuddered. I couldn't stand the sight of blood.

Suddenly Drake's hand was behind my head, gripping my hair tightly. I winced. Drake knelt down in front of me, but he was all fuzzy and blurred. Probably due to the fact that my head was _throbbing _after he chucked me against the wall. Idiot. I glared at him, but that made me start to see double. One Drake is bad enough, but seeing _double _Drake's… It just doesn't bear thinking about. Drake pulled my face closer to his. I struggled to escape his grip but my sore head and all my aching bones were making that harder than necessary. "Let me go!" I told him. Not that he listened to me. He smirked and stood up. He started walking across the room, dragging me behind him by my hair. I had to bite my lip to suppress the scream forming in my throat. Drake stopped and, still holding my hair tightly, pulled me to my feet. My legs gave way beneath me, but before I could reach the floor, I felt Drake's whip wrap around my waist, keeping me upright. I looked up at him, trying to think of some witty comment but everything turned black before I could open my mouth.

**Finished. FINALLY! This chapter has taken me **_**ages **_**to write – I just haven't felt like writing lately! I though the start of the chapter was OK, but then it kind of veered off into the Land of I–Have–No–Idea–Where–I'm–Going–With–This. Which, unfortunately for me, is pretty hard to get out of. But it's finished now and *fingers crossed* Chapter 11 won't take me as long to write. However – should I write more chapters with Chapter 8–type stuff in them or not? Please tell me in a review!**


	11. Making Plans and Making Out

**I think it's about time I said something – thank you to anyone who has ever bothered to review! Your reviews make me happy, as I wasn't sure what people would think of this story – but people seem to be liking it, as I've had a lot of positive reviews! So thank you all!**

**And now time for Chapter 11!**

**DRAK'S POV**

She passed out, the stupid girl. And it was _me _who was left holding her. Of course, I could have just let her fall to the ground – that's what I would usually have done. But I caught her. I don't know why – I just did. Sighing, I carried her over to my bed and laid her down on it. I sat down on the desk chair I had left beside my bed and sat there in silence, watching her. Waiting for her to wake up.

***6 MINUTES LATER***

**DIANA'S POV**

I woke up just as suddenly as I had fainted. I groaned and rubbed my head, which was still really painful. I used my hands to try and push myself into a sitting position, wincing. However, I found that all my limbs were in aggravating pain and seemed to refuse to co–operate with me. I hit the bed in frustration and closed my eyes. Abruptly, I felt a hand and a whip–hand supporting me and roughly lifting me into a sitting position. Opening my eyes, I saw Drake, his arms – well, one arm and a whip arm – wrapped around me. I struggled to get away from him, but that only made him tighten his grip on me, which was painful, therefore causing me to stop struggling. Drake smirked at me. I rolled my eyes. "You can let me go, you know." I said in a remarkably well–controlled voice. "I know." Drake responded, but didn't let go of me. I sighed and again closed my eyes. "Diana." I heard Drake's voice and opened one eye. Drake was now sitting right beside me, so close I was almost falling off the bed. I hadn't realised he'd moved. "What do you want?" I asked him.

His smirk widened, and he winked. "I'm not going to tell you that." He answered, moving closer to me. I edged away, and then felt myself fall off the edge of the bed. I shrieked in surprise and grabbed onto Drake. I landed on the floor with a dull thud. As I was holding onto Drake, he also fell down. Landing on–top of me. "Well, _that _was smart." Drake murmured. "If _you _hadn't been sitting so close to me, _I _wouldn't have fallen!" I said angrily. "Details, details." Drake muttered, rolling his eyes. I glared up at him. He smirked and leaned closer to me. There was a miniscule gap between us, so without stopping to think, I brought my head up to meet his. I could tell he was surprised, as his eyes widened suddenly before he looked coolly into my eyes.

Drake sat up, pulling me up with him, so I ended up almost sitting on his lap. He removed his hand from around my waist and gently placed it behind my head, pulling my closer to him. I gripped his shirt in my fists and kissed him passionately. I could _feel _him smirking. I rolled my eyes, before closing them. I could hear my heart beating; to me it felt as though it was going at 100mph or faster. The more… _defiant _side of me was trying to convince me that the swarm of butterflies that seemed to be flying round and round in my stomach was not because of Drake. _Good luck with that… _I thought as I slipped my hand up behind Drake's head, curling my finger in his hair.

All too soon, Drake pulled away from me. I opened my eyes, and as I suspected, he had an irritatingly smug smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes, although that only caused him to widen his smirk. "You can let go of me, you know." Drake said, mocking my words from earlier. I smirked; two can play at this game. "I know." I kept my arms around his neck, my hands still caught in his hair. This caused Drake to grin. Grinning, I rested my head on his chest. "What's your plan?" I asked him. Drake looked momentarily confused. "Plan? What plan?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow. "You're planning to take over the FAYZ." I reminded him. He didn't look as confused now. "Oh yes. What would you suggest?" Drake asked me.

"You have no plan." I said, and couldn't help grinning. It was a statement rather than a question. Drake scoffed. "Of course I've got a plan. It's go down to Perdido Beach, kill anyone who gets in my way, and then rule the FAYZ."

I laughed. "And how will you get down to Perdido Beach without being killed on the spot?" Drake frowned and shrugged. I sighed. "You realise that's what'll happen?" I asked him. "I know. That's where you and Astrid come in." he responded, his Whip–Hand tightening reflexively around my waist.

**DRAKE'S POV**

Diana looked up at me. "And what do we have to do?" she asked.

"The two of you will be my bargaining plans." I replied. Diana raised an eyebrow. "How will that help you take over the FAYZ?" she asked me. I rolled my eyes. "Because I'll tell the stupid kids that they only get you and Astrid back unharmed if they all do exactly as I say." I explained, running my hand through her hair. Diana glared at me. "Unharmed? You call this '_unharmed?" _she snapped, pulling away from me and wrenching my Whip–Hand from around her waist. She stood up. "Fine, they'll get you back _alive." _I amended, although that only caused her to deepen her glare. "Good luck with _that _plan." She hissed, turning away from me. Sighing in frustration, I stood up, walking over to her. Standing directly behind her, I wrapped both my arm and my Whip–Hand around her waist, holding her tightly – just tight enough so that she couldn't get away, not tight enough to hurt her. "Diana…" I murmured in her ear. She turned her head to look at me, the glare still fixed in place on her face. "What do _you _want?" she asked savagely. I sighed again and spun her around to face me. I rested my forehead on her and looked into her eyes. "I want a lot of things Diana. Is there one thing in specific you were meaning?" I said softly. Now it was Diana who sighed. "Maybe…" she replied, tilting her head back. I saw her smile as her lips met mine.

Removing my hand from her waist and resting it behind her head, I kissed her fervently. I smirked as I heard her moan, her hands again twining themselves in my hair. I picked her up off the floor – she was a bit shorter than me, after all – and she wrapped her legs around my waist. Her hands still tangled in my hair, she pulled my head closer to hers, kissing me eagerly. There was a sudden loud knock at the door. "Diana?" an anxious voice called.

I cursed as Diana pulled away from me, regret in her eyes. She unwrapped her legs from my waist and I let her go – just in time too, as Astrid had just realised the door was unlocked and pushed it open. "Diana!"

**This is a bit of an iffy–ish chapter, I think, and I do know it was short but I didn't know what to write! I do know roughly what I want to happen, I just don't know how to get there. PLEASE let me know what you thought of this chapter – too much Drake/Diana, not enough Drake/Diana? Personally, although I quite liked writing this chapter, I'm not too sure about it. I think they're both quite out of character but I've been trying to keep them in–character as much as possible! Let me know what you though, please! **


	12. Pain and Escape

'**PLAGUE' is AMAZING! And that's all I'll say about it because otherwise I'll spoil it and you'll be annoyed at me. I tend to spoil book, usually by mistake. I once told my friend how the last Twilight book ended before she'd even finished the 3****rd**** one. Oops… So anyway, before I start Chapter 12, I should probably mention that whilst Astrid will be in this story, she won't be mentioned as much as characters like Drake and Diana. That's because I don't like Astrid. AT ALL. She gets on my nerves. So that's why she probably won't appear quite as often as the other characters.**

**DIANA'S POV**

Groaning ever so slightly, I turned to the door, where, sure enough, Astrid was standing. There was a scared and anxious expression on her face. Completely ignoring Drake, I ran towards her and the door – didn't want to make her suspicious, after all. However, just as I reached her, I felt Drake's Whip–Hand wrap around my waist. I cried and out and struggled against his grip, trying to pull myself free. Drake's grip tightened on me and I winced in pain. Astrid ran towards me, looking stricken. I felt tears brimming in my eyes and I blinked them away angrily. I didn't want to be seen crying – not by Drake, not by Astrid, not by _anyone. _As far as I knew, the only person who had ever seen me cry was…Caine. But now he was gone, I knew that no matter what happened to me while I was with Drake, or further in the future, I would never cry for anyone. "Let me go!" I yelled, at the exact same time as Astrid yelled to Drake "Let her go, you idiot!" _Yeah, that's going to go down well with him… _I thought, wanting to smirk but not letting myself. I felt Drake stiffen and his Whip–Hand retracted from my waist.

**GENERAL POV**

"Excuse me?" he said in a low voice, walking slowly towards Astrid. Astrid's face was chalk–white and walked backwards swiftly. Drake kept walking towards her, his face looking as though it was set in stone. **(In English, he looked furious.) **Astrid, who was now standing in the hallway, glanced quickly to her left. Drake caught her look and lunged quickly to the left just as Astrid darted to the right. Drake snarled as he realised she had out–smarted him and turned around as quickly as he could, racing down the corridor after the retreating Astrid. Diana sighed and ran after both of them. Suddenly she heard Astrid scream, and heard Drake's cold laugh. There was a gash in the back of Astrid's shirt, blood dripping from it, and Diana guessed that Drake had hit her with his Whip–Hand.

Drake raised his Whip–Hand to strike her again, but in a sudden burst of speed, Diana put herself between Astrid and Drake. Diana screamed in pain and collapsed to the ground as he hit her and looking up, caught sight of the anxious look on Astrid's face and the angry expression on Drake's. When Drake reached her, he gripped her arm in his good hand and yanked her to her feet. Astrid, who had been standing, looking pretty shell–shocked, began to back away down the hall. She appeared to be cringing under Drake's glare. Diana tried to grab the wall with her free hand in an attempt to make Drake stop. He only glared angrily at her and jerked her away from the wall, swiftly gaining on Astrid. "Please stop, Drake!" Diana cried. Drake shook his head, glaring menacingly at Astrid. By this time, they had almost caught up with Astrid, who was walking backwards as fast as she could. "Astrid, RUN!" Diana called to her. Astrid turned and ran down the corridor. Drake snarled and sprinted after her, dragging Diana along behind him. Diana caught sight of Drake raising his Whip–Hand and dove in front of Drake. However, she tripped over his feet and fell to the ground, pulling Drake down with her.

**ASTRID'S POV**

I ran as fast as I possibly could, but something deep down told me that I'd probably not make it to the other end of the school in one piece. Casting a quick glance over my shoulder, I saw Drake and Diana in a heap on the floor, both glaring angrily at each other. A small smile spread across my face and I kept running. I could actually see the front door. I suddenly found myself wishing that I had Brianna's power, then I could escape Drake easily.

**DRAKE'S POV**

I stood up, kicking Diana away from me. I had the satisfaction of hearing her whimper in pain. "Get up." I ordered Diana. She shook her head and muttered something under her breath. Frowning, I bent down and wrapped my fingers in her hair. Straightening, I took off down the corridor after Astrid, pulling Diana across the floor after me. I heard her crying out in anguish and smirked. Astrid had by now reached the front door of Coates. I let go of Diana raised my Whip–Hand. Astrid screamed as I hit her and tried to open the door. I watched as she managed to open the door and then she sprinted down the path. I was preparing to run after her when I felt someone grip my hand. Cursing, I turned around and saw Diana. "Let me go, you stupid girl!" I snapped furiously, pulling my hand away from her. She tightened her grip on my hand and glared at me. "Let _her _go. It'll help you in your plan." Diana hissed. I looked after Astrid's retreating form for a couple more minutes before I turned to face Diana. I wrapped my Whip–Hand around her neck. "If it doesn't help me, I swear I will kill you. Slowly and painfully." I glared darkly at her. Her face had paled. "Do you understand?" I asked her. She nodded. I tightened my grip on her neck. "I said: Do. You. Understand?" I yelled.

Diana nodded again. "Yes." She whispered. I smirked and let her go. She breathed deeply and glowered at me. I slammed the heavy oak doors shut and began to walk down the corridor, Diana following me.

**DIANA'S POV**

We reached Drake's room and I stood in silence as he unlocked the door. After he went inside, I quickly entered after him. Drake was sitting on his bed, regarding me coolly. I shut the door and stepped further into the room. "So how is letting Astrid escape going to help me?" Drake asked me in a cold voice. I curse silently. I hadn't actually thought that far, so I was going to have to make something up… "Em…Well, if Astrid gets to Perdido Beach, she'd be able to warn them you were coming, so when you go down to take over the town, they'll be waiting for you. However, if I go down to Perdido Beach soon because I 'escaped' too, I can find Astrid, tell you where she is, and then you can come down at night and get her so then you'll be able to blackmail them?" I suggested. It was an absolutely awful plan but it was all I could think of.

Drake frowned and I could see he was thinking. He nodded slowly. "Yeah, that should work…" I was surprised – I wasn't actually expecting him to _like _the plan, much less agree that it might even work.

**Hmm, quite a short chapter this – only 1,150 words and only 2 ½ pages on a Word Document! Some of my previous chapters were quite a bit longer than this but never mind. Please R&R and I'll update ASAP!**


	13. Rescued and Returned

**Apologies, again, for the amount of time I've taken to update. I had written quite a bit of this chapter and then decided to do another "Back In Perdido Beach" chapter, so I had to start all over again. Also, I think it's a very bad title, but it's all I could think of! This very beginning of this chapter continues on from Chapter 5, at the meeting Edilio and Lana organised. So, here's Chapter 13!**

**PERDIDO BEACH**

**GENERAL POV**

"How are we supposed to rescue Astrid without getting caught by Drake?" Taylor asked Edilio. Taylor's face was all red from crying after Edilio and Lana told her about Sam. "We're going to rescue Diana too, Taylor." Edilio told her, frowning. Taylor looked furious. "Why? She's on Caine's side, we shouldn't have to rescue her!" she snapped. Edilio frowned and turned so that he was facing all the teens present at the meeting – Howard, Brianna, Dekka, Albert, Jack, Ellen, Taylor and Lana. "Where do you think he's taken them?" he asked them.

"The mineshaft?" Ellen suggested hesitantly. Edilio frowned, deep in thought. "Perhaps." He agreed. Lana snorted and stood up. She paced the room. The heads of the others turned to watch her. "If Drake's taken them to the mineshaft and Darkness, then we'd be as well to leave with Drake." She said, not meaning to sound quite as bitter as she did. "What about Coates?" Brianna asked, glaring at Lana, who glared back. "That's most likely." Albert nodded his head.

Edilio sighed. "Well, where are we going to search first? And who are we going to send?" he asked. Brianna jumped to her feet, a fearful expression on her face. "Don't know about you lot, but I'm not going to the mineshaft!" she cried. The others shook their heads. Again, Edilio sighed. "Fine. We'll start with Coates. Dekka, Jack, Brianna, Taylor and Howard – will you go?" he asked. They all nodded. "Great. And Howard – take Orc with you." Edilio added. Howard looked up at Edilio. "That's gonna cost you." He said. Edilio rolled his eyes and glared at him. "We can sort that out later." Howard nodded, a smirk fleeting across his face. "When do we leave?" Dekka asked. Edilio turned to her. "As soon as Howard gets Orc." he answered them.

**THE FOREST**

**ASTRID'S POV**

I was breathing hard as I ran through the forest, away from Coates, away from Diana. Away from Drake. Despite the fact that I hadn't heard angry shouts or footsteps behind me since I left Coates, I still couldn't help looking behind me every so often, just to make sure.

Suddenly, I tripped over what I assumed to be a rock and fell to the ground. I happened to glance down as I clambered to my feet and what I saw made me collapse to the ground. I suppressed a scream, but just barely. Laying just a stone's throw away from my feet was the body of my brother – what was left of it, anyway. I pressed my fist against my mouth – I knew I'd scream otherwise. I could feel my eyes begin to burn with the presence of tears and I blinked angrily. The coyotes (at least I _hoped _it had been coyotes…) had ripped my brother to shreds and I could see trails of blood leading off deeper into the forest. I caught sight of his gameboy laying a couple of feet away from him, the batteries hanging out of their protective casing. Biting back a sob, I picked up the batteries and put them back into the gameboy and crawled over to my brother's body. Tears were running freely down my face as I laid the game on L.P.'s chest. "I'm sorry Petey." I whispered.

I stood up and had one last look at my brother before I turned and ran off through the forest, in the direction of Perdido Beach.

**COATES ACADEMY**

**DIANA'S POV**

"How long until she reaches Perdido Beach?" Drake asked me, pacing in his room. I was sitting on his bed watching him. "I don't _know, _Drake." I said, exasperated. This was about the fifth time he had asked me in about as many minutes. "You just need to be patient!" I told him. He stopped pacing and turned to me, a furious expression on his face. "I don't want to be patient!" Drake snarled. "I want to go and take over Perdido Beach _now!"_

I rolled my eyes and stood up. "Drake, don't you know that he or she who wants _doesn't get?" _I asked, smirking. Drake walked over to me, glaring, causing me to roll my eyes again. He wrapped his Whip–Hand around my waist. "I get what I want, _when _I want." He hissed. I had to hide a laugh; Drake might be trying to sound threatening but in my opinion, he just sounded like a bratty, spoilt child. "Drake, you sound like a spoilt child." I told him, snickering slightly. His face darkened and he slapped me. "No I don't." he snapped. I glared at him, rubbing my cheek gingerly, wincing. "You do. So be patient!" I said.

"But I don't _want _to be patient!" Drake said again, which caused me to roll my eyes once more. I moved closer to him and stood on tiptoe. "Well, you're going to have to be." I said, resting my chin on his shoulder. "The more patient you are, the quicker I can leave." I breathed in his ear. He turned his face to look at me, a smirk on his face. "As I keep telling you, I don't want to be patient." He whispered into my ear. A slow smile spread across my face. Still with his whip wrapped tightly around my waist, Drake started pushing me back towards his bed. I was smirking as Drake sat on the edge of my bed, pulling me down onto his lap. He placed his hand behind my head gently and pulled my face to meet his.

**THE FOREST**

**ASTRID'S POV**

I hadn't been running for too long before I heard voices. I stopped and hid behind a tree, trying to control my breathing and my racing heart. What if it was Drake? I listened carefully, although I couldn't hear the exact words spoken, I could hear enough to know that it wasn't Drake. So who was it then? I took a small step forward, hoping to catch sight of the speakers. A twig snapped beneath my foot. I cursed and the talking stopped. "Who's there?" called a voice. It was a familiar voice, but I couldn't place it. Then suddenly it hit me. "Brianna!" I cried, rushing out from my 'hiding' place.

Brianna, Dekka, Howard, Taylor, Orc and Jack were standing not to far away from me. I ran to Brianna, unable to control the sobs racking my body, or the tears falling down my face. I hugged Brianna, still sobbing, and she wrapped her arms around me, whispering soothing words in my ears. "Ssh, Astrid. You're okay now." She said. "Where's Little Pete?" Taylor asked suddenly. I pulled away from Brianna and pointed behind me. "He's back there." I answered. Taylor raised an eyebrow, looking at me with a mixture of shock and amazement. "You left your brother behind?" she asked me. I detected a hint of anger in her voice. I nodded, and then shook, my head. Taylor glared. "Is he behind you, or is he not?" Before I could answer, she had bounced away. She was back just a second later, her face chalk white. I could feel tears rising up in my eyes again.

"What's wrong, Taylor? Did you see Drake?" she asked urgently. Taylor stood dumbstruck, not answering Dekka. Taylor, who could never stop talking, was speechless. And I knew what had caused it.

After almost a minute of silence, Taylor turned to me. "What did you do?" she cried accusingly. I blushed as all eyes turned to me. "It was Drake!" I said defensively. Orc, who, like Howard, had said nothing since they had found me, spoke up. "What did Drake do?" he asked me in his gravelly voice. I had to bite my lip to stop myself from sobbing again. I wiped a tear away from my face before I answered. "He…he shot Petey." I answered quietly, looking at the ground. I lifted my face to look at them all. "He murdered my little brother!" I shrieked hysterically, causing the other girls to flinch. Orc and Howard remained impassive, although I could swear I caught the slightest bit of compassion on Orc's eyes. "He murdered him." I repeated in a whisper. "Brianna, take Astrid back to Perdido. Take her to Lana, or Edilio." Jack said briskly. "The rest of us will go and Diana. And deal with Drake." He added. I stared at him. "There's only going to be five of you! You won't be able to rescue Diana _and _defeat Drake – and survive it!" I told him. "_Please _don't go – at least, not until you have more people with you." I pleaded. Jack looked uncertainly at Brianna. Of all of us, he seemed to trust Brianna the most.

"You lot can go back to Perdido, I'm taking on Drake!" she said hotly. "No!" Dekka and I cried at the same time. Jack, Taylor, even Howard and Orc shook their heads. "It's too dangerous." I told her. Brianna glared at all of us. "You can't stop me! I'm the _Breeze!" _She snapped, preparing to run. As quick as lightning, Dekka had cut off all gravity around Brianna. "You're not going, Brianna." She said; her voice hard. Brianna looked furious but gave up trying to run. "Let's go." Howard said, and he and Orc started back towards Perdido Beach, the rest of us following them in silence.

**COATES ACADEMY**

**DRAKE'S POV**

I stood up, causing Diana to fall from my lap onto the floor. She glared up at me. "What was that for?" she asked me angrily. I smirked at her and, my Whip–Hand around her waist, pulled her to her feet. "We're leaving. Now." I told her. Diana looked annoyed. She brushed my whip off of her. "But I don't want to leave!" she whined. The smirk dropped from my face and I glared at her. "Tough." I snapped. Diana rolled her eyes, still looking annoyed. Then the annoyance turned to confusion. "Wait, what do you mean _we're _leaving? I thought it was just me to go and find Astrid."

Again I rolled my eyes. "It is, but I'll need to be hiding nearby, won't I?" Diana nodded. "I suppose you will." She said. "But can't leaving wait another five minutes?" she asked nonchalantly, however I detected a hopeful undertone in her voice. I smirked. "I don't think so." I answered. Diana frowned, thinking fast. "Perhaps Astrid isn't at Perdido Beach yet?" she asked, sounding much more hopeful. My smirk widened. Diana was definitely persistent. I moved towards her and kissed her quickly. Just as she was about to kiss me back, however, I pulled away. "Now, let's go." I walked out my room and Diana hurried after me.

It was time for me to claim Perdido Beach.

**In the beginning, I wasn't sure about this chapter. Now that I've finished it though, I sort of like it! The first bit in Coates Academy was really meant to be a filler–type thing because a) I don't like Astrid and b) because I love Drake and Diana! Please tell me what you think! I love reading reviews! So, please review! And I promise to **_**try **_**and update sooner! **


	14. Life and Death

**I don't know if anyone else will agree with me, but I think some lyrics from the song go well with what's going on between Diana and Drake. The song is "You Give Love A Bad Name" by Bon Jovi. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the GONE books, Michael Grant does and I don't own this song.**

**DIANA'S POV**

_Shot through the heart_

_And you're to blame,_

_Darlin' _

_You give love a bad name._

I followed Drake nervously. I was worried about what would happen if my 'plan' failed because Drake said that if it didn't work, he would kill me. Slowly and painfully. I had no doubt that he would do it because that's a Drake thing to do. And I knew that there was no point hoping that recent…_events _would change that because it wouldn't. When Drake had made up his mind about something like that there was no changing it. He's wanted to kill me for ages, my plan failing would be a great opportunity for him. Of course, he could have killed Astrid and I any time he felt like it after Caine and Sam died but then his chances of succeeding in his takeover of Perdido Beach would have decreased rapidly. In the past, the only reason he hadn't killed me was because Caine was protecting me. Now though, my only hope of surviving was this plan going _exactly _right. There was no time for mistakes. My life was on the line.

_An angel's smile is what you sell,_

_You promise me Heaven then put me through Hell._

_Chains of love got a hold on me,_

_When passions a prison, you can't break free._

"What are you thinking?" Drake's voice interrupted my musings. I jumped; I'd been so caught up in thinking about the consequences of failing that I'd forgotten I was walking with Drake. "Oh, nothing." I answered, trying to keep my voice neutral. Drake raised an eyebrow sceptically. "Diana, I know you're thinking about something, I can see it in your face. Now tell me." Anyone who doesn't know Drake might think it was just an innocent statement but I could detect the implied threat. This annoyed me. Surely Drake should have realised by now that I don't like doing what other people tell me to do, even when they are threatening me? Especially when that said person is psychopath like Drake. I stopped walking and glared angrily at him. "What I think is nothing to do with you!" I snapped hotly. "I don't plan on telling you or anyone else what I think." I admit, it was a slight overreaction but I really hate it when people try to get into my business. Drake glared back at me. "When I ask you a question Diana, I expect it to be answered." He said threateningly.

_Oh, you're a loaded gun._

_Oh, there's nowhere to run._

_No one can save me._

_The damage is done._

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, Drake. I'll tell you what I was thinking." Drake smirked, seeming to think that he had scared me into submission. "I was thinking about how much I'm looking forward to getting away from _you." _I snapped maliciously. Drake looked furious. He began to walk towards me, his Whip–Hand unfurling from around his waist. I stood my ground, my glare darkening with every step he took. All too soon, Drake was standing directly in front of me. He brought his Whip–Hand and wrapped it around my throat gently. I breathed in air as I knew it wouldn't be long before he was closing off most of my air. "Well, unfortunately for you, as soon as you bring me Astrid, you'll be seeing a lot more of me. _A lot more." _He hissed, tightening his whip ever so slightly. I struggled to suppress the shudder that was threatening to break through. "And what makes you think I _will _bring you Astrid? I could easily stay in Perdido Beach with her and I'm sure Edilio and everyone else would be able to provide us with some sort of protection if they knew what you were planning." Drake smirked and caressed the side of my face. This time I unable to hold back the shudder that made its way down my spine, which caused Drake's smirk to widen. He leaned forward, his face right next to mine. "Don't try and defy me, Diana." He whispered. I could feel his hot breath tickling my cheek as he spoke, which caused me to shudder again. Drake brushed my cheek with a light kiss, moving along to my lips. He released his hold on my throat and held the back of my head in his hand. I attempted to pull my head back, but as his hand was behind mine, I couldn't move very far.

_Shot through the heart,_

_And you're to blame._

_You give love a bad name (bad name)._

_I play my part and you play your game._

_You give love a bad name (bad name),_

_You give love, a bad name._

The force of Drake's lips on mine was enough to make me wince but I refused to kiss him back. Drake pulled away from me and I could see the anger and the fury in his eyes. He lifted his Whip–Hand and was about to strike me when we heard a low growling. Drake gripped my arm in his hand and spun around. We came face–to–face with a coyote. Drake frowned. "What do you want?" Drake snarled. I smirked slightly; it seems to me like Drake's annoyed that he didn't get to hit me. "Darkness want Whip–Hand." The coyote barked. I frowned; I didn't yet understand what this 'Darkness' was. I looked at Drake and his expression was a mixture of annoyance and what could almost – but not quite – be described as _fear. _I felt slightly confused – although I didn't show it – why would Drake be scared? In all the time I'd known him, I had never seen Drake show fear. "Not right now." Drake said and began to drag me away. Suddenly, there was another coyote standing in front of us, snarling. Drake frowned and tried to walk around it but another coyote appeared beside it. "Yes now." The first coyote, whom I presumed to be Pack Leader, growled. "Fine." Drake snapped. Pack Leader turned around and walked deep into the forest. Drake pulled me after it. Glancing around, I saw that we were being flanked by two other coyotes, and there was yet another coyote behind us. I unintentionally pressed my self against Drake – the coyotes made me more nervous than I cared to be. Drake looked down at me and I could see him smirking from the corner of my eye. "Scared, Ladris?" he asked me. I rolled my eyes, because of both the question and the fact that he had gone back to calling me by my surname. "Not at all _Merwin." _I replied. Drake shrugged, still smirking. "If you're sure." With that said, he shoved me roughly, sending me sprawling into the path of the nearest coyote. The coyote leant over me, snarling and nipping at my ankles, wrists, it didn't care where. I scrambled backwards, trying to put as much distance between me and it as possible. I shrieked as something wrapped around my waist. When I looked up and saw Drake leering down at me, I realised it was his Whip–Hand around my waist. He pulled me to my feet and I clutched his arm, glaring at the coyote. "I thought you weren't scared." Drake said mockingly, chuckling softly.

_Paint your smile on your lips,_

_Blood red nails on your fingertips,_

_A school boy's dream, you act so shy,_

_Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye._

I turned my glare from the coyote to him. "I wasn't, but then you decided to _throw me in front of a coyote!" _I snapped. Drake laughed loudly, causing all the coyotes to start yapping and barking. "Aw, poor Diana." he said. "But you weren't hurt, so it doesn't really matter, does it?" I stared at him before pulling the sleeves back on my shirt, exposing my wrists, which were dotted in blood and bites. "It bit me!" I said. "And now my wrists are bleeding. So, actually it did hurt me!" I continued, slightly huffily I regret to admit. Drake gently caught one of my wrists in his hand and lifted it to his eyes, examining it. "You'll live." He decreed, letting go of my wrist. I rolled my eyes, sighing. "Oh that's a relief." I murmured sarcastically, shaking the sleeves of my shirt back over my wrists. Drake nodded. "Yes it is." He said. I stared up at him – he had sounded _sincere _when he said that. Of course, he just had to ruin the moment by smirking at me, which made me roll my eyes again. We spent the rest of the walk to the mineshaft in silence.

_Oh, you're a loaded gun._

_Oh, there's nowhere to run._

_No one can save me,_

_The damage is done._

Eventually, we arrived at the mouth of the mineshaft. Pack Leader turned to us and motioned us forward with his head. Drake suddenly seemed very hesitant, but with the coyotes biting at our heels, we had no choice but to go forward. The ground sloped downwards very suddenly and on our way down I was constantly stumbling in the dark. I realised that Drake and I hadn't let each other go since he'd helped me up earlier and I was glad to have something to hold onto. I gripped his arm tighter and felt his Whip–Hand squeeze my waist tighter too. I risked a look up at him – I did _not _want to find myself lying in the _dirt_ – and saw that he was staring straight ahead, his mouth set in a grim line. A slight green glow began to appear, giving me some light to see where I was going. "What's that light?" I asked Drake as quietly as I could. "Darkness." Drake replied, matching my quiet voice. Even though we were speaking as quietly as we could, our voices resonated around us. I found that I had to stifle a small laugh; I seemed to find the fact that it was _darkness _giving us _light _utterly hilarious. Drake seemed to pick up on it and one corner of his mouth quirked up. "You're just scared." He whispered in my ear. I nodded. I didn't like to feel scared, especially not around Drake, but because of what had happened the last time I had told him I wasn't scared I decided just to be honest. "Petrified." I whispered back. All I wanted to do was take Drake and run back to Coates. I didn't want to be stuck down a mineshaft with this Darkness thing. "Nothing's going to happen to you." Drake told me quietly. "You'll be fine."

_Shot through the heart,_

_And you're to blame._

_You give love a bad name (bad name)._

_I play my part and you play your game._

_You give love a bad name (bad name),_

_You give love, oh!_

I highly doubted this but I nodded anyway. I was about to asked him why he suddenly seemed to be caring so much for me when we came across a giant green blob. I gasped. This wasn't what I was expecting Darkness to look like. I shifted my body slightly, so that I was half–hidden behind Drake. The thing didn't look like it had eyes but I didn't want to draw any attention to myself. _Drake. _The green blob seemed to speak. Later, thinking back, I would say that if the voice had a size, it would be far bigger than the blob itself. And the blob wasn't small, I'll say that now. Drake smirked. _Who is the girl? _The blob asked Drake. I frowned, I had hoped that my 'hiding' place behind Drake would have kept me somewhat hidden. _You cannot hide from the Darkness. _The blob's voice appeared in my head. My face hardened – I don't trust things that appear able to read my mind._ That is a shame that you do not trust me, you could have been very useful to me. _With that said, a jolt of pain so excruciating exploded in my mind. I let go of Drake and grabbed my head, sinking to my knees on the ground.

_Oh!_

_Shot through the heart,_

_And you're to blame._

_You give love a bad name._

_I play my part and you play your game._

_You give love a bad name (bad name)._

Drake knelt beside me; although I don't think he had much of a choice because his whip was still around my waist. I began to shake, the pain beyond belief. _Leavemealone, leavemealone, LEAVEMEALONE! _I screamed in my head, which only made the pain worse. _That is what happens when you defy me._ The Darkness said. Soon the pain was so great I was biting my lip so I wouldn't cry. However, when the first metallic tang of blood appeared in my mouth, I couldn't hold back my cries any longer. My body was shivering from the force of my sobs and I began tugging at my hair – as if _that _would make the pain go away. I felt Drake retract his whip from my waist and saw him stand up. He moved away from me and took a step towards the Darkness. "Leave her alone." He commanded in a dangerously low voice. All of a sudden, the pain in my head subsided and I breathed a sigh of relief, wiping my eyes. But my relief was short–lived because the Darkness let out an almighty roar which reverberated around the cave. I flinched, and noticed that Drake wasn't looking too steady either. _How _dare _you try and command me! I am your MASTER and you are merely a pawn! _The Darkness bellowed. In the blink of an eye, Drake's Whip–Hand was wrapped around his own throat tightly. _You are _useless _to me, easily replaceable. _The Darkness continued. Drake was beginning to look rather blue in the face, his whip tightening dramatically with every word the Darkness spoke. _I can show you much you do not matter to me. The gift that _I, _your _master, _gave to you that will be the cause of your demise. _Drake now looked close to passing out – or, I feared, worse. _Prepare to meet your end. _

It suddenly clicked in my mind what the Darkness was doing. I jumped to my feet, ignoring the feeling of vertigo that rushed over me. "NO!" I screamed, running to Drake and throwing my arms around him. Drake collapsed to the ground, his Whip–Hand no longer around his neck. "Drake!" I cried, checking his neck and wrists for a pulse. I couldn't feel one, not on his wrists nor on his neck. "Drake!" I cried again. It was like a case of déjà vu for me, first I'd watched Caine die, now it seemed like I was watching Drake die. "Please don't die." I whispered, shocked to find the words coming out of my mouth and to find tears running down my face. I closed my eyes and rested my forehead on his, repeating "Don't die" over and over.

_Shot through the heart,_

_And you're to blame,_

_You give love a bad name (bad name)._

_I play my part and you play your game,_

_You give love a bad name (bad name)._

_You give love,_

_You give love (bad name)_

_You give love_

_You give love (bad name)_

_You give love _

_You give love (bad name)_

_You give love._

"I'm not planning on." My eyes flew open as I heard a familiar voice. I found that I was looking into the eyes of the boy who barely over a minute ago I could have sworn was dead. "You're dead!" I exclaimed in confusion and moved backwards, allowing Drake the space to sit up. As soon as he was sitting, I was back beside him, my arms wrapped around him. Drake raised an eyebrow. "Do I _look _dead?" he asked me, smirking. I shook my head. "No. But I saw the Darkness kill you! You had no pulse!" I grabbed his wrist. And felt his pulse beating normally beneath my thumb. "You're not dead!" I said, beginning to cry again. This time they weren't tears of pain or sadness, they were tears of joy. "Hey, don't cry." Drake said, running his thumb under one eye, then the next. I sniffed, holding back a fresh wave of tears. "I'm not." I told him. "That's good." Drake said, leaning closer to me. I closed the gap between us, pressing my mouth against his.

I wasn't sure about anything in the FAYZ now, but of one thing I knew I could never doubt: I was falling in love with Drake Merwin.

**A bit of a jumbled chapter I know, but I felt the song fit and that last line is how I wanted this chapter to end – though I just wasn't sure how I was going to get there. I hope that you liked this chapter anyway. Please review!**


End file.
